Removing the Mask
by shortfury18
Summary: What would happen if Ladybug and Cat Noir found out about each other? Do they still have feelings for each other? Will they grow closer or apart? Marinette and Adrien find out who each other is and they deal with the aftermath of the reveal.
1. Chapter 1

As if Marinette's day couldn't get any worse, she knew her life was officially ruined. Her face turned red as she felt Alya's awkward glances staring at her. Adrien just blinked and gave a small smile. Marinette giggled awkwardly and then turned away.

"I, uh…have to go!"

She ran off to go hide for all eternity. Alya followed her and tried to comfort her. "Marinette, it's not as bad as you're making it."

Marinette felt her eyes tear up and her cheeks blush. "Alya, I told him he was amazing and adorable! To his face!"

Alya shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty bad."

Marinette groaned and placed her head her hands. "I'll just avoid Adrien for the rest of my life, that works."

Alya laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Marinette, you're over exaggerating. I'm sure Adrien didn't even take much notice from it."

Marinette slowly nodded. "Sure, yeah, you're right."

Just then, Adrien found them. "Oh, hey, I didn't know you were here."

Marinette waved slowly as Adrien just chuckled. "And, thank you, Marinette. You're the first person to make me smile all day." He placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder and she stiffened. "You're a great friend, Marinette. I really needed you today. Thanks again."

He walked away as Marinette collapsed into Alya's arms. "He…touched me. And he said he…NEEDED ME!"

Alya groaned and pushed her away. "C'mon, we have homework."

Adrien thought of Marinette's compliment earlier today and a smile stretched across his face. She had said he was amazing and kind. No one had said anything like that to him in a while. He sure didn't get that kind of attention from his dad. Adrien sighed and walked into his house. Hopefully, he would be able to see his love soon, because he craved her presence. Ladybug, his lady. Adrien wished she would reciprocate his feelings for her, but he knew she only viewed him as a friend. He accepted that, but he really didn't want to.

He climbed up the stairs to his room and fell on the bed. He heard movement in his bag and Plagg flew out looking exhausted.

"Adrien, did you forget something?"

Adrien glanced at him. "Oh yeah, there's cheese in the fridge."

Plagg disappeared for a minute and then appeared with cheese in his mouth. Adrien thought of Ladybug and Marinette and wished that somehow he could have both. He loved Ladybug, but Marinette made him so happy. Her cheerful demeanor, and the way she could always make him laugh. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he knew how awkward she was around him. He smiled at how she was fidget and lose her words around him. He couldn't figure out why she was so nervous around him. Was it something about him?

Suddenly, he saw Ladybug fly through the air and land on a roof next to his house. Then he saw an akumatized victim chasing her. He smirked, knowing he could finally be free.

"Plagg, claws out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Noir leapt onto the roof where Ladybug was. He walked up next to her and said, "So, who are we dealing with today?"

Ladybug flinched briefly when he took her by surprise. She turned to him. "She calls herself Celebrator. She is turning people into zombies that can only say her name and think about her."

Cat Noir was taken aback. "What? Alright."

Celebrator spotted the two heroines and fired a beam from a canon at them. Ladybug yelled, "Look out!" and the two of them split to get away from the beam.

Cat Noir rolled off the roof and landed on the street. Ladybug glided down and met him there.

"I think the akuma is in her pink bracelet," Ladybug explained.

Cat Noir got a clear view of Celebrator and gasped. _Rose_ , he thought. Why would Rose resort to this? Then he realized what could've, or who could've, caused this. Chloe. She finally got to Rose.

"Okay, so what is our plan of action, my lady?" Cat Noir asked with a grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and crouched down to avoid the view of Celebrator. She pulled Cat Noir down with her.

"I think we should come from behind because her beams are in the front. If we use a surprise attack, I could get the bracelet from her."

Cat Noir nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

He broke into a run, with Ladybug running next to him. He jumped onto the nearest building and ran until he was behind Celebrator. He spotted Ladybug as she ran behind Celebrator and threw her yo-yo between Celebrator's legs. The yo-yo wrapped around Celebrator's legs and she fell backwards. Cat Noir leapt down from the building and ran to get the bracelet. Just then, something distracted him. Nino was out in the open with Alya next to him, filming on her phone. Celebrator spotted them and shot them with her beam. Cat Noir screamed as Nino and Alya were transformed into Celebrator's zombies. Cat Noir growled and ran faster to grab the bracelet.

Ladybug saw her best friend become a zombie and screamed. Alya was now only saying Celebrator's name, and she was defenseless. Ladybug spotted Cat Noir running for the bracelet and saw Celebrator point her beam at Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir! Look out!" She screamed.

Cat Noir heard Ladybug scream his name and moved just in time. He circled around back to Ladybug and yelled, "Now would be a good time to use your lucky charm, Ladybug!"

Ladybug nodded and threw her yo-yo up in the air and exclaimed, "Lucky charm!"

After a flash of red, a pair of red, spotted sunglasses fell into Ladybug's hands. "What do I do with this?"

She saw Cat Noir running from the canon shooting beams at him. "Why don't you figure that out?!" He yelled, his tail almost getting shot.

Ladybug thought for a moment and then figured it out. "Cat Noir, the canon! Can you destroy it?"

Cat Noir smirked and turned around. "Cataclysm!" He exclaimed.

His right hand tingled with his new power and ran to the canon. He avoided the beams and touched the canon. It dissolved in front of him and then he ran to meet Ladybug. When she saw him, she asked, "Can you distract him for me?"

He smirked and said, "That's my specialty!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as Cat Noir ran in front of Celebrator. He struck a pose and gave a large smirk.

"Hey, Celebrator, are you _feline_ tired of us yet?" He laughed and waited for Celebrator to become angrier than she already was.

He could see Ladybug sneaking up behind Celebrator as Cat Noir started performing stunts and making fun of her.

"It's no wonder you were ignored! You're not original, what so ever!"

Celebrator grew furious and was about to attack when suddenly, Ladybug jumped on her and placed the sunglasses in front of her eyes. When she couldn't see, she was distracted and her focus on the zombies and Cat Noir dissipated. Cat Noir lashed out and grabbed the bracelet.

"Ladybug!" he yelled, and he threw it to her.

Ladybug grabbed the bracelet and grinned as she broke it and the akuma flew out. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!"

She swung her yo-yo and caught the akuma mid-flight. "Time to de-evilize! Bye-bye, little butterfly."

The butterfly flew off into the distance. Ladybug threw the sunglasses in the air and exclaimed, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Celebrator morphed back into Rose as all of her victims returned to normal. Cat Noir spotted Alya running towards Ladybug with her phone in hand. Ladybug helped Rose up.

"I'm sorry you felt unwanted and ignored. I hope you will have better luck in the future."

Rose smiled and thanked her. Alya ran up to Ladybug. "Ladybug, can I have an interview, please?"

Just as Ladybug was about to answer, one of her spots on her earrings disappeared. Cat Noir pointed it out.

"Ladybug, your miraculous. You'll change back soon."

She nodded. "You're right, Cat Noir." She turned to Alya. "I'm sorry, I can't stay, but thank you so much for taking such an interest in me. It means a lot to me."

Ladybug smiled and then threw her yo-yo into the air, and flew off. Alya was left there, staring at Ladybug as she vanished. Then Alya turned to Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir? Can I have a picture?"

He grinned and struck a pose. Alya took a quick picture and squealed. "Thank you so much!"

Cat Noir smiled, but then realized he was about to change back soon as well. "I have to go, but I'd like to see my picture on your Ladyblog."

Alya squealed again as Cat Noir disappeared. When he returned to his house, he returned to normal and Plagg collapsed on the bed. Adrien gave him some cheese and laid on the bed as well. He thought of Ladybug and how she always had a plan. And as he closed his eyes, his picture of Ladybug slowly faded away and another face appeared in Adrien's mind: a girl with blue-ish black hair and a smile that could clear any storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug transformed back to normal just as she landed in her room. Tikki fell on Marinette's bed and sighed, exhausted.

"Stay here, Tikki, I'll go get you some food."

She walked downstairs and saw her parents in the bakery, her father bringing out a freshly baked batch of cookies. She smiled and licked her lips. Just as she was about to ask for some, the door to the bakery slammed open. Alya ran in, and ran straight to Marinette.

"Marinette, you won't believe what just happened!"

Marinette laughed. "What is it, Alya?"

Alya grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Marinette panicked for a moment, searching for Tikki, but she was already hidden. She let out a sigh of relief and let Alya lead her to her bed.

"Marinette, I got Cat Noir to strike a pose for me after the fight today!"

Marinette just laughed. "Really? You got that arrogant cat to pose for a picture?" She thought to herself, _that doesn't surprise me. That cat will do anything to get noticed by paparazzi._

Alya nodded. "Look!"

Marinette saw the picture and just rolled her eyes. Cat Noir had a wide smirk on his face and he had his hands on his hips. His tail was flicking in the air and he was winking at Alya. Marinette chuckled.

"Very attractive," she said sarcastically.

Alya just squealed. "I'm posting this as soon as I get home. See you later, Marinette!"

Alya ran down the stairs and Marinette followed. She still had to get some food for Tikki. She snuck some cookies and ran back upstairs.

"Tikki? I have some food," Marinette called.

Tikki appeared from under the covers on the bed and graciously ate the cookies. Marinette sat next to her and groaned in annoyance.

"Tikki, I swear that Cat Noir's arrogance is getting unbearable."

Tikki laughed softly, like a bell ringing. "Oh, Marinette, you know you enjoy Cat Noir's personality. Besides, he's a great partner."

Marinette shrugged. "I admit that his partnership has certainly helped. I do enjoy partnering up with him. I guess we're more friends than partners."

Tikki smiled. "See, I told you."

Marinette laughed. "But, Tikki, he's not…Adrien!" Marinette sighed and fell backwards on the bed. "I just can't believe what he said to me today, Tikki! He said he needed me! I didn't know I made that much of an impact on him."

"I'm sure you make an impact on him every day, Marinette," Tikki chimed.

Marinette just smiled. "Wouldn't that be amazing? Me, helping….ADRIEN!"

Tikki sighed and finished off her cookies. "Marinette, you have homework to do."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're right, Tikki. I guess I better work on homework."

Adrien sat up in bed, Plagg laying on his pillow, napping. Adrien thought about how he missed being Cat Noir already. He always felt free being the feline vigilante. At least as Cat Noir, he didn't have to face his father's disappointed glances. Adrien sighed and stood up. He knew he had homework, but he realized he left his backpack downstairs. He ran downstairs and grabbed his backpack. As he was starting up the stairs, he heard his father's voice call his name.

"Adrien, where have you been all day?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Adrien winced at the sound of his father's question. "I was, uh, working on a project. I just had to get the rest of the supplies in my backpack."

Gabriel Agreste stood up and walked over to Adrien. "I don't appreciate you lying to me, Adrien."

Adrien was on the verge of yelling at his father. Instead, he just gritted his teeth and muttered, "You don't appreciate when I tell you the truth either."

Gabriel grabbed Adrien's wrist. "I don't like that tone of voice, son."

Adrien pulled away. "I need to work on homework."

He ran upstairs and slammed the door. Plagg shot up. "What was that for?"

Adrien fought angry tears and sat on the bed. "Sorry, Plagg."

Plagg noticed Adrien's distress and inquired what was wrong. Adrien glanced at Plagg and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"It's just my father, nothing to worry about, Plagg. It'll pass eventually. I just need to do my school work."

Plagg looked at Adrien with concern, but decided to remain quiet. Adrien wiped away another tear and decided to focus on his work. _That's what Father does every day, so why can't I?_ Adrien sighed and started the endless amount of work ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette walked with Alya to school and they were talking about the newest trend until Marinette spotted the familiar limo pulling up to the school. Marinette stopped and her heart started skipping a beat. Alya noticed Marinette's pause.

"Marinette, you need to figure out a way to talk to Adrien without stopping every time you see him arrive at school," Alya said with a cock in her hip.

Marinette gave an awkward smile as Adrien stepped out of the limo. He saw Marinette looking at him and he waved with a smile. Marinette giggled as Adrien walked into the school. Alya nudged Marinette.

"C'mon, Marinette. We have class."

Alya took Marinette's arm and dragged her into class.

Adrien glanced back and saw Marinette whispering to Alya about something. Alya was laughing and Marinette's cheeks were turning red as Ladybug. Adrien smiled as Marinette giggled about something and then noticed Adrien looking at her. She froze and slowly waved with a small smile on her face. Adrien laughed and waved back. He turned around and walked into class.

He sat down next to Nino as Marinette and Alya sat behind him and Nino. He tried to focus on the day's lesson, but he was having torn feelings. He could see Marinette's sweet smile in his head and he smiled at the thought of it. But he also remembered how Ladybug could look right at him and see everything about him. She looked at him like he was a person, not Cat Noir, the hero. But Marinette treated him like he was special. The way she always smiled at him, and how she always had something nice to say to him. He needed that every once in a while.

Before Adrien knew it, class was over and he saw Alya and Marinette walking out together, giggling about something. Adrien decided he wanted to spend more time with Marinette and called out to her. She turned around and froze in her spot.

"A-Adrien, h-hi," she stuttered.

Adrien smiled at her. "Hey, Marinette, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later."

Marinette just stared at him, her large eyes unblinking. Adrien was confused; did he do something wrong? Alya chuckled and nudged Marinette.

"She would love to, Adrien." She took out her phone and explained, "I'm sending you her number now. That way, when you want to hang out, you can contact her."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks, Alya." He looked at Marinette. "Is that alright with you, Marinette?"

Marinette slowly nodded. "Uh, yes, you're fine, I mean, that's fine, I mean…"

She giggled and her cheeks flushed red again. He loved that color on her. It really brought out the color in her eyes. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to make it awkward.

"Oh, okay. Sure, Marinette, I'll call you later."

As he walked away, Marinette stood frozen, trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Uh…wha…huh?" She stammered.

Alya just laughed. "Oh, Marinette, you are so funny. Adrien will be spending more time with you! That's what happened!"

Marinette glanced at Alya. "Why?"

Alya stared at her in disbelief. "Girl, you are funny, gorgeous, and kind. Why wouldn't he want you?"

Marinette slowly nodded. "Yes…" Then she finally realized what happened. "Oh my gosh…Alya! Adrien has my number! He said he'd call!"

Alya laughed and led Marinette back to her house.

As Adrien was walking away from Marinette, he glanced back and saw her still frozen, staring at Alya. He couldn't understand why Marinette couldn't be herself around him. Was it something about him? Hopefully, she would open up more once they started hanging out. He made a mental promise to himself to call her this week. He wanted to spend time with her. She made him happy, and she was pretty. She was also kind and considerate. She was always thinking of others in everything she did. That's why he liked her so much.

He turned back around and walked back to his house, thinking of his lady, and his princess. And at the moment, he knew what true happiness felt like.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat Noir was on a nightly patrol when he saw Ladybug land on the roof and sat next to him. Cat Noir smiled at her and was about to say something clever when Ladybug said, "Don't, please don't. I just want to sit here."

Cat Noir shut his mouth and instead just smiled. He glanced at her and noticed for the first time how big her eyes looked in the red. She looked absolutely stunning in the light of the setting sun. She turned to him and he smiled at her. She smiled at him in return.

"Cat Noir," she started slowly, "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your partnership…and your friendship."

Cat Noir's eyes widened as he was shocked to hear what she was saying. "Um…you're welcome?"

Ladybug chuckled softly. "Just shut up and accept the compliment, Chat."

Cat Noir laughed. "Thank you, Ladybug. That means a lot."

She turned to look at him and he noticed the dimples when she smiled and how her eyes only seemed to grow larger when she was happy. The red from her mask seemed so familiar. He felt like had seen that beautiful contrast before.

Ladybug turned to face forward and brought her knees to her chest. "Chat, I want you to know, I'm really glad you're my partner. I can't imagine fighting crime with anyone else."

He smiled at her. "Aw, you really feel that way, bugaboo?"

Ladybug's jaw stiffened as she sighed. "And, the moment's gone." She stood up and helped him up. "I'll keep watch the rest of the night. You head on home…wherever that is."

Cat Noir glanced at her and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ladybug playfully pushed him. "Go on, cat."

Cat Noir laughed and leapt off the roof to head home.

Ladybug watched him go off and contemplated following him home, just to find out who he was. But she didn't, and she knew he wouldn't do that to her either. They had a mutual respect for each other's secret identities, and that's what she liked about Cat Noir. Under his bad cat puns and constant flirting, he was a good guy. She knew he would protect her, and she vowed to protect him. In the past, he had always looked after her, and she wanted to return the favor.

She noticed that she had been sitting on the roof for a few hours now and she wanted to head off. After checking that no evil was rising, she headed home.

When she arrived home and transformed back to normal, Tikki headed straight for the phone.

"Check to see if he called!"

Marinette blushed. "I doubt he called, Tikki."

But she still checked her phone, and she was right, no calls. But, there was a text from an unknown number: _Hey, Marinette, it's Adrien. Let me know if you want to hang out soon. I'll call sometime this week, and feel free to call me anytime. Have a good night! ;)_

Marinette dropped the phone in shock. He had texted her…HE HAD TEXTED HER! She had to tell Alya right that moment! She called Alya to no answer, so she left a message. The message consisted of her blubbering out the words "call", "Adrien", "text", "this week". She was hoping Alya could decipher her message.

Marinette collapsed on her bed and pulled the covers up to her head. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of Adrien…texting her…voluntarily. She squealed quietly and she heard Tikki giggle. Marinette rolled on her side and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien woke up with a start. He remembered. He knew that Marinette's blush looked familiar. She looked just like Ladybug when she blushed. He smiled at the memory of Marinette's cheeks blushing ladybug red and her bright eyes growing large. When Ladybug looked at him last night in that perfect lighting, she looked just like Marinette. It had to be just a coincidence. Maybe his subconscious was messing with him. He had to admit it, he had some sort of feelings for Marinette, and he knew how he felt about Ladybug.

He checked his phone to see if Marinette had texted back, and she hadn't yet. He didn't want to get discouraged, but he hoped that she would text soon. As if on cue, his phone buzzed. It was from Marinette: _Yes, I would love to hang out with you, Adrien! Can we meet at my dad's bakery after school? ~Marinette._

Adrien's heart fluttered. She had replied. For the first time, he was excited about going to school. He packed his bag and hurried to school. He tried to tell himself that his feelings for Marinette weren't as real as those for Ladybug, but he wasn't very convincing.

When he arrived at school, he saw Alya and Marinette walking together. Marinette had her hair in her signature pigtails and her mouth fluttered quickly as she was talking to Alya. Then, Alya spotted Adrien and stopped Marinette. Alya motioned towards Adrien and then Marinette saw him. Adrien felt his cheeks blush and he waved at her. Her cheeks turned that beautiful color of red as she gave a slight smile. He motioned her over and Alya pushed her in Adrien's direction. Marinette walked up to Adrien and he smiled at her.

"Hey, Marinette, I got your text. We can walk to your dad's bakery after school together. Does that work?"

Marinette's mouth opened and she attempted to say something. Adrien cocked his head and tried to figure out what was wrong. Finally, Marinette blurted, "Yes, yes I would like that."

Adrien smiled and Marinette's whole face flushed red. Adrien chuckled and led her to the school. They sat in their assigned seats and the whole class period, Adrien was thinking of how Marinette's eyes glistened when she smiled, and how the color red looked perfect on her.

Marinette was thinking the same things. She was thinking of how Adrien's blonde hair fell perfectly around his head and neck, and how his green eyes sparkled when he smiled. She thought of the dimples around his chin when he laughed and how he had seemed so comfortable around her. She noticed Alya staring at her and when Marinette returned the glances, Alya just smirked and gave two thumbs up.

After class, Adrien met Marinette and walked together to the bakery. During the walk there, Marinette said nothing. Adrien tried to start a conversation but was unsuccessful. Finally, he blurted out something he wished he hadn't.

"So, what do you think of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" he asked.

Marinette stopped for a brief moment as she struggled to come up with a response. She couldn't give too much away, but she could say something.

"Uh, I really like Ladybug, and Cat Noir is pretty cool, too."

Adrien nodded, a little disappointed. He had wanted her to say that Cat Noir was amazing and perfect in every way, but that wasn't going to happen. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, I like them, too. Personally, I think Cat Noir is really cool."

Marinette stifled a chuckle. "He's alright, I guess. I mean, he can be really cool."

Adrien glanced at her. "You act like you know him."

Marinette stiffened. "No, no, I don't. That's just what I've heard."

Adrien looked away as they reached the bakery. Adrien opened the door for Marinette and they sat at a table for two. Marinette pushed a hair behind her ear and tried not to completely focus on how green Adrien's eyes were.

Adrien glanced at Marinette sitting across from him and wanted to say something. He started to say something when Marinette blushed again. Her cheeks turned red and Adrien couldn't shake the image of Ladybug out of his head. He needed to be rational. He was here with Marinette, not Ladybug. But Ladybug wouldn't leave his head, and he suddenly needed to leave.

"I, uh, will be right back," he stuttered, and briskly walked out of the bakery.

Marinette felt awful, like her heart had been ripped out. He didn't want to be here, she knew it. Why else would he just leave like that? She saw Adrien pacing outside of the bakery and wanted to check on him. She walked outside and he froze when he saw her.

"Hey, Marinette, sorry I just needed some air."

She looked down and said softly, "If you don't want to be here, you can leave."

Adrien's eyes widened as he took in her statement. "No, Marinette, it's not that at all. I do want to be here."

Marinette looked up at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. Adrien grinned as he finally saw how beautiful she was. He wanted to lean down and kiss her so badly at the moment, and he could feel she wanted to as well. He wasn't sure what to do, so he slowly leaned down as she rose up on her toes. His lips brushed hers ever so gently, and he felt that she was pushing to be closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she reached up to feel his neck. His lips moved with hers as he pulled her closer. He could feel her smile and he smiled as well. Adrien didn't want to let go, but he knew he would have to eventually.

As he slowly released her soft lips, his eyes drifted to her earrings. They were small, black circles, hardly noticeable. But, he remembered what happened when Ladybug was about to return to normal. The spots on her earrings started to disappear on her red earrings. But what would her miraculous look like without a kwami in it?

Suddenly, everything made sense to him. He knew Marinette was Ladybug, he was sure of it. From the way she blushed, to the earrings, to the…kiss. The kiss was magical, and he knew only a magical person could produce that many sparks.

As he pulled away from Marinette, he noticed how her eyes were still closed and her lips were still slightly open in a kissing position. She slowly opened her eyes and she smiled with such happiness, it made Adrien's heart skip a beat. Adrien reached down and entwined his hand in hers. She jumped at the touch, but didn't reject it. Adrien led her back into the bakery and they sat back down at the table. Adrien didn't regret making the decision to kiss her; it was the best decision of his life. Now, he just had to prove that she was, indeed, his lady.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette was in complete shock. Her whole body was tingling as she realized what was happening: she was kissing Adrien. SHE WAS KISSING ADRIEN. She tried not to panic because he would run, but then she realized she was completely calm. As she lifted her arms to touch his neck, he pulled her closer. Marinette's stomach was doing somersaults as her lips moved with his. His lips were so smooth, and she hoped his experience was as pleasurable as hers.

She felt him slowly pulling away but she didn't want it to end. When his lips left hers, she was still in a state of euphoria. Her eyes were still closed when the kiss ended, and when she opened her eyes, Adrien was smiling at her. His eyes glistened as the dimples appeared on his chin. She wanted to kiss him again, and she wanted him to make the first move…again. She still couldn't believe he had wanted to kiss her! She didn't know that she crossed his mind. While she was still staring at Adrien, she felt his hand slowly entwine in hers. His touch sent sparks throughout her body and she jumped, but recovered quickly. A small chuckle escaped from Adrien's lips as he led her back to the bakery.

When they sat back at the table, Adrien didn't stop looking at her. She wandered what was going through his mind. She reached over to take his hand over the table and he held her hand tightly. She smiled and felt her face turn red. Adrien blushed as well, his cheeks turning a soft color of red, and Marinette realized that was her favorite shade of red. Adrien caressed her hand with his thumb and Marinette's heart jumped. She wanted to say something, something romantic, but nothing came out. Thankfully, Adrien spoke first.

"Marinette, I just want to say, that kiss may have been the best decision of my life."

Marinette sucked in a quick breath. Did he really just say that? She swallowed and tried to continue the conversation.

"Adrien, I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

She chuckled and then blushed again. She really needed to stop that. "Yes, really."

He just smiled and placed his other hand on top of their entwined hands. "I'm really glad I got the nerve to text you. Now we definitely need to hang out more."

Marinette felt as if this was a dream. This couldn't be real. Wait, he was still speaking.

"Marinette, do you want to…" he trailed off, thinking of how to say it right. "Do you want to…be my girlfriend?"

Marinette gasped and then realized that, yes, this was definitely a dream. Adrien continued to smile at her, waiting for her response. After Marinette regained her composure, she slowly answered, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Adrien smiled broadly. "Awesome."

After talking for hours about everything, Adrien finally realized the time. He silently cursed himself for not paying more attention to the time. But then he remembered what he had been doing this whole time, and stopped berating himself.

"Marinette, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My father will be expecting me soon."

Marinette nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you so late."

Adrien laughed. "Don't you worry about that, Marinette. It was wonderful spending time with you."

As they stood up, Marinette asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Adrien smiled as he felt his heart beat faster. She wanted to spend more time with him. "That would be amazing."

Adrien took Marinette's hand and they walked hand in hand back to Adrien's house. When they arrived at Adrien's house, Marinette smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette," Adrien said with a hint of sadness.

Marinette slowly nodded. "I guess you will."

Adrien wanted to kiss her again, and he never wanted to stop. If she really was Ladybug, he wanted to cherish her as long as possible. Adrien caressed her face and that beautiful color of red spread across her face. Her large eyes sparkled and he knew she wanted to kiss him again. He leaned down and Marinette reached up to meet him. Their lips touched and sparks flew. Adrien pulled Marinette close and she giggled. Adrien never wanted to let go, and neither did Marinette.

As their kiss was ending, Adrien heard a coarse voice exclaim, "Adrien! Come inside now!"

Adrien pulled away from Marinette in surprise. His father had just called him to come inside. He turned to look at Marinette and a frown had replaced her smile. Adrien gave a small smile and said, "Hey, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow…my lady."

Adrien ran inside, leaving Marinette speechless. She was utterly in love, and all her dreams were coming true. She squealed and ran back to her house. When she got to her house, she ran upstairs and immediately called Alya.

"Alya! You'll never guess what just happened!"

As Marinette was explaining with delight what had just happened with Adrien, and Alya was responding with squeals, Marinette's mind drifted to something else. Had Adrien called Marinette….my lady?


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien ran inside his house to see his father staring at him with a stern face.

"You took long enough. Where were you?"

Adrien swallowed and looked down. "I was with a friend. Sorry I was out so late. I lost track of time."

Gabriel raised his chin higher and turned to walk away. Adrien felt his anger and sadness building up inside so he ran upstairs to get away from his father. When he got to his room, he sat down on the bed and Plagg joined him.

"So, Marinette huh? What about Ladybug?" Plagg inquired.

"Plagg, I think Marinette _is_ Ladybug. It all makes sense!"

Plagg sighed. "I think you're imagining things."

Adrien gave a sharp look at look. "I think I'm right, and I'm going to prove it. I'll give her subtle hints, and if she responds, I'll know she is Ladybug." He smirked. "In fact, I already gave her a hint already."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, your nickname for Ladybug. Marinette will probably just think you're romantic."

Adrien's smirk widened. "Well, if she isn't Ladybug, then I can focus all my attention on my girlfriend."

Plagg just sighed and went to get some cheese. Adrien smiled and closed his eyes. _I will find you someday, my lady_.

The next day at school, Adrien hurried to get to school before Marinette. He wanted to surprise her with a rose he bought her. He stood on the stairs leading to the school waiting for Marinette. He heard her familiar laugh and his spirits rose. He walked down the steps and stepped in front of Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said, smiling.

Marinette giggled and Alya nudged her. Marinette responded with, "Hi, Adrien."

Adrien pulled out the rose from behind his back and gave it to her. "This is for you, Marinette. It's just as beautiful as you."

Marinette's cheeks blushed as red as the rose as she accepted it. "Adrien, this is beautiful." She looked up at him and his eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

Adrien took her other hand not holding the rose and entwined it with his. "Now, let's get to class."

Marinette smiled and walked in step with Adrien as Alya followed behind, silently screaming. As they sat down in class, Adrien turned around to look up at Marinette. She waved and a wide smile spread across her face. Nino nudged Adrien and he turned back around to listen to the lesson.

A few minutes into class, Adrien heard a scream from outside. The whole class raced to the window and saw that it was covered in vines. Then he saw an akumatized victim that resembled the local florist. Adrien looked around and ran out of the classroom to transform. As he was escaping, he saw Marinette run out the door in front of him. What could she be doing? Maybe transforming into Ladybug?

Adrien ran to a corner and exclaimed, "Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg went into Adrien's ring, and Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. He suddenly felt free and happy. Cat Noir ran outside to find Ladybug and the akuma. When he got outside, he saw the florist on top of a wall of vines, with flowers sprouting on her dress. She was making flowers and vines grow everywhere, and soon all the buildings were covered in vines.

"Hey, Viney, would you mind not spreading wildlife?" Cat Noir yelled at the florist.

"My name is Flora, not Viney!"

Cat Noir was ambushed by vines and soon he was tangled. He struggled to escape when a familiar yo-yo disentangled Cat Noir. He looked up and saw Ladybug, smirking at him.

"Tangled up there?" she asked, teasingly.

Cat Noir just smirked. "I was just waiting for you, my lady."

Ladybug flinched for a spit second but then regained her composure. "I'm not sure where the akuma is, but I do know that we need to stay away from the vines."

Cat Noir scoffed. "Yeah, I figured that out already." He looked at Flora and thought of where the akuma could be.

Suddenly, Ladybug took his hand and exclaimed, "Run!"

Cat Noir started running with Ladybug as Flora chased them with her spreading vines. Cat Noir and Ladybug jumped on top of a building to escape Flora's clutches. They were safe for the moment, but Ladybug was trying to figure out where the akuma was. She glanced at Cat Noir and was reminded of what Adrien had called her last night: my lady. That was Cat Noir's pet name for her. Was it just a coincidence or… No, she refused to believe that her…boyfriend (still hard to believe) was her partner in crime. Ladybug tried to think of a plan.

"Cat Noir, can you destroy the vines? I think I have an idea of where the akuma is."

"Sure, I can do that. But where is the akuma?" he asked.

She pointed at Flora's dress. "There's a flower on her dress that doesn't resemble the others. I think it might be a pin. The akuma could be in there."

Cat Noir nodded. "I believe you are right." He smirked and raised his hand in the air. "Cataclysm!"

His hand tingled with power and then he jumped to confront Flora. He ran towards her and narrowly avoided the vines. He jumped on the vine closed to Flora and put his hand to it. The vines died and disappeared. Flora screamed in anger and resorted to throwing flowers at him. Cat Noir ran away from her and he saw Ladybug's yo-yo hit Flora and stop her from chasing Cat Noir.

Ladybug landed next to Flora but then a wall of flowers surrounded Flora. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air exclaiming, "Lucky Charm!"

After a flash of red, a boomerang dropped into her hands. "Huh? What do I do with a boomerang?"

She looked around and figured it out. She threw the boomerang towards a building and it hit the building and bounced off. The boomerang rebounded towards Flora and sliced all the flowers in half, destroying the wall. Ladybug quickly grabbed the pin and broke it. The akuma flew out as Ladybug threw her yo-yo and caught the akuma mid-flight.

"Time to deevilize! Goodbye, pretty butterfly."

The butterfly was released and flew off. Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously gave a fist bump and exclaimed, "Pound it!"

Ladybug's earrings beeped and one of the spots disappeared. "Cat Noir, I'm going to change back soon. I have to go."

Cat Noir bowed and said, "Goodbye for now then, my lady."

Ladybug paused and turned towards him. "Cat Noir, do you call anyone your lady?"

A smirk spread across Cat Noir's face. It was the moment of truth. "Only my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug was shocked. "You're…girlfriend?"

Cat Noir nodded. "Yes, we started dating yesterday."

Ladybug was about to say something when Cat Noir's ring flashed. "I'm out of time. Goodbye, Ladybug."

Before Ladybug could stop him, Cat Noir was gone. Her mind was buzzing with questions and theories. Cat Noir was dating…me? She shook her head. That means that Cat Noir is…Adrien!

She ran to hide to transform back and when Tikki was in her hands, Marinette exclaimed, "Tikki! Did you hear Cat Noir?!"

Tikki nodded, exhausted. "Yes, I did. That can mean only one thing."

Marinette slowly nodded. "My Adrien is…Cat Noir."


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette paced her room, back in forth. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. If it was true, then she'd been fighting with the love of her life every day. She cringed at the memory of some of the banter they had exchanged. Cat Noir was so…Cat Noir, and Adrien was so sweet and kind. Adrien was Marinette's boyfriend, and Cat Noir was her partner.

Marinette sat down on the floor and put her head in her arms. "Tikki, this can't be true." She felt tears on the brim of her eyes. "It just can't be. They can't be one in the same! They just can't!"

Tears rolled down her face as her phone buzzed. It was a text from Adrien. _Hey, Marinette! Do you want to hang out today? I can meet you at your house._

Marinette grabbed her phone with blurry eyes. She slowly typed back: _Sure! Come by as soon as you can_.

Marinette sniffled and wiped the tears away. "If Adrien is Cat Noir, I can find out for sure today."

A few minutes later, the door to Marinette's room opened and Adrien appeared with a smile on his face. He climbed into her room and Marinette gave a weak smile. Adrien noticed her sadness and inquired what was wrong.

"Marinette, is something wrong?" he asked.

Marinette sniffed and nodded. "Uh, yes…I need to ask you something."

Adrien sat down on the bed and Marinette joined her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and a small smile appeared. Marinette looked at Adrien through tear-filled eyes.

"Adrien…are you…Cat Noir?"

Adrien's mouth widened in shock. He moved his arm away from Marinette's waist and placed his hands in his lap.

"Why do you ask?"

Marinette felt like screaming. "Just answer it!" A moment later she added in a whisper, "Please."

Adrien took her hands and sighed. "Yes, Marinette, I am."

Marinette gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Tears fell down her face as she stood up to get away from him. Adrien stood up and walked over to her.

"Marinette, I know this is a big deal, but what I don't understand is why you are so upset. Did I do something?"

Marinette tried to blubber out an answer. "Adrien….the other day, you called me 'my lady.' Only person calls me that…"

Adrien knew what was coming. He was right all along. Marinette was Ladybug. He just didn't know why she was so upset. Adrien took her hands.

"Marinette, it's okay, please tell me."

Marinette slowly nodded. "Adrien…I'm Ladybug."

A small smile formed on Adrien's face. Marinette noticed the smile and was surprised. "Why are you smiling?"

Adrien chuckled softly. "Because, Marinette, I have been in love with Ladybug for the longest time. Now, my love for you has grown stronger."

Marinette gasped and her heart pounded inside her chest. "You…love me?"

Adrien nodded and pulled her in a hug. "I have always loved you, Marinette."

Marinette whispered back to him, "I have always loved Adrien Agreste."

Adrien pulled back to look at her. Her large eyes were glistening with tears and her lip was trembling. He pulled her close and gently kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck. Adrien pulled her tighter and Marinette smiled in response. Marinette had discovered who her true love really was, and he was always right beside her. In every fight, Cat Noir had always been there, protecting her. Now she knew who he was, and she was surprised at how happy she was.

Adrien had known that Marinette was Ladybug, but actually hearing her say it was shocking. And she had loved him. His love had loved him. He couldn't be happier than when he was now. The person he felt most free with was his girlfriend. He didn't have to hide anymore.

As Adrien and Marinette slowly released the kiss, Adrien led Marinette back to her bed. "Well, now that we know each other's secret identities, I want you to meet someone."

Plagg appeared from a pocket inside Adrien's shirt. Marinette gasped when she saw him. "This is your kwami?" she asked.

She felt so weird asking Adrien questions she thought she would be asking Cat Noir. But now she knew that the two were one in the same. Marinette smiled at Plagg and he introduced himself.

"I'm Plagg, Adrien's kwami."

Adrien chuckled. "Plagg is the reason I can be free and finally feel happy. As Cat Noir, I have no restrictions and I don't have to hide who I really am."

Marinette smiled at Adrien. "You never have to hide from me. I want you to be who you want to be, Adrien."

Adrien smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, who is your kwami?"

Tikki appeared out of nowhere and flew straight towards Plagg. She tackled him and giggled as Plagg struggled to get up. Adrien laughed.

"I guess this is her."

Marinette smiled. "Adrien, meet Tikki." Marinette glanced at Tikki as she continued to hug Plagg. "Tikki, I'm assuming you know Plagg?"

Tikki giggled. "Yes, that is true."

Adrien nudged Plagg. "What is this about?"

Plagg chuckled. "Uh…well Tikki and I have known each other for centuries."

Tikki smiled. "He forgot to mention that we are also in love."

Both Marinette and Adrien gasped. "What?!" they exclaimed together.

Tikki hugged Plagg tighter and he reciprocated, pulling her close. Adrien looked up at Marinette and smiled. He took her hand and Marinette blushed. Adrien chuckled and said, "I love that color of red on you, Marinette."

She glanced down. "Really? I think it's embarrassing."

Adrien lifted her chin with his hand. "Your blush is the same color as Ladybug's mask. That's why I love that color on you. Besides, it brings out your eyes."

Marinette stared at him in awe. "Really? I never knew that I resembled Ladybug so much."

Adrien smiled and leaned over to whisper to her. "Hey, now that we know each other's secret identities, we don't have to pretend. Of course, the rest of the world doesn't need to know who we are just yet."

Marinette kissed his cheek in response. She couldn't believe how happy she was at this moment. Adrien smirked and said, "And sometimes, if you want to, Ladybug and Cat Noir can explore the city just as we are. And we could both be free."

Marinette nodded. "I like that idea."

Adrien leaned over to kiss her one more time as Marinette fell into a constant state of euphoria and freedom.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette woke up with a start. She remembered that her crime-fighting partner was also her beloved Adrien. She smiled as she thought of all the little hints that Cat Noir would give her to show that he loved her. The way he would always smile at her and protect her all costs. She even remembered when he risked his sanity to protect her from a hate inducing arrow. Marinette giggle and stretched. She was so excited to see Adrien today and she secretly hoped that she would have to transform in Ladybug sometime so that she could be with Cat Noir.

Marinette got ready for school and met Alya to walk with her to school. Alya just stared at Marinette and finally Marinette asked what she was staring at.

"Marinette, you are officially dating the guy you've been in love with for as long as I can remember." Alya threw her arms in the air. "And you're completely calm!"

Marinette laughed. "Oh, Alya, I have come to realize that Adrien is just like every other guy."

Alya punched her playfully. "Yeah, right. You're definitely hiding something."

Marinette just shrugged and smiled. When they arrived at the school, Adrien was leaning on the stairs with a sly smirk on his face. Marinette's heart leaped as she made her way towards her boyfriend. Adrien held out his hand and Marinette placed her hand in his.

"How are you today, Marinette?" Adrien asked, smiling.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up and she knew she was blushing. Adrien gently caressed her cheek. "You know I love that color on you, don't you?"

Marinette slowly nodded and felt Adrien wrap his around her waist. Behind Marinette, Alya was jumping up and down and Marinette just laughed.

"Alya, are you okay?"

Alya stood still and a large smile was plastered on his face. "I'll leave you two alone."

Adrien waved at her as Nino came out to meet Adrien. "Dude, we have class now. Hurry up!"

He saw Adrien with Marinette and his mouth fell open. "Uh, Adrien, do you have something to tell me?"

Instead of Adrien answering, Alya grabbed Nino's arm and pulled him inside, muttering, "Can't you see that they are having a moment?!"

Adrien laughed and kissed Marinette's cheek. "Nino's right, we should get to class."

When they walked inside and sat down at their desks, Nino nudged Adrien. "Dude, when did you start dating Marinette?"

Adrien just smirked. "Just a few days ago, Nino. I was going to tell you, but I got…sidetracked."

Nino just nodded and said, "Ah, I understand." Nino nudged Adrien. "Well done, bro."

Adrien laughed and turned around to see Marinette. Her eyes were looking at the board where the teacher was writing something down. Marinette felt Adrien looking at her and glanced down. She smiled at Adrien and he smiled back. He turned back around and continued to smile. He was dating the best girl in the world, and she was so much more than he realized. Not only was Adrien dating Marinette, but Cat Noir was dating Ladybug. Adrien sighed and tried to listen to the teacher drone on about the lesson.

As class ended, Adrien stood up and waited for Marinette to gather her things. She joined him and they walked out of class, hand in hand. Marinette turned to him.

"Adrien, do you think tonight we should both take the night patrol?"

Adrien smiled. "Yes, I think that would be wise."

Marinette giggled softly and leaned against Adrien. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. They walked back to Marinette's house and climbed up to her room. Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew out. Adrien sat on the bed and Plagg flew out as well. Plagg and Tikki went to talk amongst themselves as Marinette joined Adrien on the bed. She leaned against him and he put an arm around her shoulder. Marinette quietly asked him, "Adrien, why don't we go to your house and spend time there?"

She felt Adrien stiffen and knew she had asked the wrong question. "I mean, we don't have to, it was just an idea…"

Adrien shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's just that…My father isn't the most social person."

Marinette nodded. "I know…Is everything alright between you and him?"

Adrien sighed. "Marinette, I feel like my father doesn't care about me. All he does is work and degrade me. He won't actually talk to me. Ever since Mom disappeared…Father has become distant. He doesn't seem to notice me. Nathalie is always the one to make sure I'm well taken care of." He glanced at Marinette. "Do you remember when Nino became the Bubbler?"

Marinette nodded, remembering how all her friends were in bubbles, helpless. Adrien sighed and continued, "Well, Nino only became the Bubbler because he was upset at my father. Nino wanted to throw me a birthday party but Father refused, calling Nino a bad influence. That's why he became the Bubbler."

Marinette grasped Adrien's hand and grasped it. "It's going to be okay, Adrien. You have me now."

Adrien smiled and gently kissed her. Marinette kissed back and slowly released the kiss. Adrien smiled at her. "One good thing did come from my father. On my birthday, he actually gave me a scarf. It was so unexpected!"

Marinette considered telling Adrien that she made the scarf, but decided against it. That scarf meant a lot to him because he thought his father gave it to him. That would mean that his father actually cared at Adrien. Instead, Marinette just smiled and said, "That's wonderful, Adrien."

Adrien chuckled then checked his watch. "Marinette, I have to go, but I will see you tonight."

He smirked and Marinette giggled. "I will definitely see you."

Adrien looked around. "Plagg, it's time to go. I promise you can see Tikki later."

Plagg appeared out of nowhere and flew back into Adrien's pocket. Adrien waved at Marinette disappeared down the ladder. Marinette sighed and thought about tonight. She would finally see Cat Noir as Adrien. It would be strange, but she was ready for it. The thought made her excited and her heart raced as she imagined fighting evil with her love and partner.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette sat waiting on the rooftop that she had met with Cat Noir earlier this week. She wanted to show Adrien how she transformed. Maybe it could really prove that she was indeed, Ladybug. Of course, she didn't doubt that Adrien believed her, but it would nice to actually show him the transformation.

The door to the roof opened and Adrien appeared. Marinette smiled as he sat down next to her.

"You're not Cat Noir yet?" Marinette asked.

Adrien chuckled. "You're not Ladybug." He took her hand. "I wanted to show you my transformation."

Marinette laughed. "Me too!"

Adrien stood up. "I'll go first, my lady."

He exclaimed, "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette watched as Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring. Adrien moved his hand across his face and hair and his mask and ears appeared. The familiar black suit of Cat Noir stretched across his arms and legs, and a tail appeared. Suddenly, where Adrien had been, Cat Noir stood there, and he smirked at Marinette.

"Your turn, Marinette."

She smiled at him. She was still shocked to see Adrien transform but now she could shock Adrien with her transformation.

Marinette exclaimed, "Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien was in awe as Tikki went into Marinette's earrings. Marinette moved her hands across her face as a red mask appeared. Then, she began to spin. As she span, Ladybug's red suit stretched across her body and she ended the transformation with a graceful dance. When she was fully transformed, she put her hand on her hip and looked at Cat Noir.

"Well? How was that?"

Cat Noir just stared at her, still in awe. "Ladybug, that was beautiful. You're beautiful."

Ladybug's blush was covered by the red mask but Cat Noir could still see it. He walked towards her and took her hands.

"I can't tell you how free I am right now. As Cat Noir, I can be who I want to be without worrying about image. And the best part is, I'm with you."

Ladybug hugged him and nestled her head in his shoulder. "Can you not be who you want to be as Adrien?"

Cat Noir sighed and pulled her tighter. "As Adrien, I am the son of a famous fashion designer. Image is everything, and I can't hide from the eyes of everyone. My father expects me to be perfect and sometimes…that kills me."

Ladybug pulled back to look at him. "You never have to hide around me, Cat Noir. I know I don't have to hide either."

Cat Noir leaned over to kiss her and Ladybug gratefully accepted. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she pressed against his body. When they released the kiss, both were smiling. Cat Noir took her hand.

"Shall we explore the city, my lady?"

Ladybug giggled. "Of course, Cat Noir."

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and leaped off the building. Cat Noir gasped for a second, but then remembered that she's done that so many times. Now that he knew that Ladybug was Marinette, he saw her in a different way. All he wanted to do was protect her, but he knew that she was independent and brave. But if she ever needed protection, he'd be there. Cat Noir leaped off the building to join Ladybug.

They moved in rhythm, as Ladybug swung from building to building, Cat Noir leapt from each building to harmonize with Ladybug. Eventually, they landed together in the park. Ladybug landed and her yo-yo contracted back to her hand. Cat Noir landed next to her on all fours but then stood up. He smiled at her as they sat down on a bench. Cat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped both arms around his body. They sat there together in peace. Cat Noir rested his chin on her head. As they sat there, Cat Noir heard Ladybug's breathing gradually become slower and heavier. He realized that she had fallen asleep and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. He held her and rested his head against the park bench. As he closed his eyes, he thought of Ladybug and how much he loved her. He never wanted her to come to any harm because he wanted to be by her side every minute. They were not only partners, but in love. And because of his love for her, he would always protect her. And inside, he knew that she would do the same for him. He knew this because she already had.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien woke up to a voice yelling at him.

"Adrien, wake up! I'm hungry!"

Adrien's eyes shot open as a floating back figure was yelling in his face. Adrien sighed. "Plagg, what time is it?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I don't know! Just feed me!"

Adrien started to sit up but then realized that Ladybug was still asleep. Her arms had fallen from around his body and were resting on his lap. Ladybug's head was on his lap, her soft breathing still slow. He was surprised that she hadn't changed back yet. He stretched his arms carefully, trying not to wake Ladybug.

"Plagg, I'm a little busy right now."

Plagg groaned and threatened to wake Ladybug himself. Adrien stopped him. "Fine, I'll wake her up."

Adrien slowly shook Ladybug awake. He heard her groan and her head slowly lifted off his lap. She sat up and stared at Adrien.

"Good morning," she said smiling. Then she noticed he had changed back. "Oh, you changed back."

He nodded. "Yeah, and you haven't."

Ladybug glanced down at herself and chuckled. "I guess not."

Adrien sighed. "Sorry to wake you up. Plagg is complaining."

Plagg shot Adrien a dirty look. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go!"

Ladybug giggled. "You go on, Adrien. I'll meet you at my house later."

Adrien smiled. "Definitely. I'll see you then."

He kissed Ladybug's forehead and then ran off with Plagg. Ladybug assumed Tikki must be hungry as well and said sleepily, "Spots off."

Tikki fell from Marinette's earrings and into her hand. Marinette smiled as Tikki opened her eyes.

"Marinette, we spent all night out here."

Marinette nodded. "I know. I just fell asleep. Adrien left a second ago with Plagg complaining about food. I assumed you were hungry as well."

Tikki smiled. "You assumed right."

Marinette placed Tikki in her purse and ran to her house. She walked into the bakery and saw her parents serving customers. When she walked in, her mom looked at her curiously.

"Well, where have you been?"

Marinette chuckled nervously. "I, uh, got up early to go meet Alya. We have a, uh, project to do."

Sabine Cheng gave Marinette a look but didn't say anything. Marinette quickly grabbed some cookies and ran up the stairs. She sat on the bed and opened her purse. Tikki flew out and Marinette gave her the cookies. Tikki took them gratefully and sat down to eat them. Marinette laid down on her bed and yawned.

"I'm still tired, that's weird."

Tikki mumbled something and Marinette just laughed. "Don't worry about me, Tikki. Just regain your strength."

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. She thought about last night and smiled. Last night was amazing. She felt so safe with Adrien/Cat Noir. She felt safe with both sides of him. She only hoped he felt the same. She would do anything to protect him and make him feel safe and comfortable. She wanted to be the person that he would go to when he needed a place to feel safe. Somehow, she knew that he already saw her as that person.

Marinette felt herself drifting and pulled the covers up. She rolled on her side and fell asleep, dreaming of Adrien and his emerald green eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

When Marinette woke up, Adrien was smiling at her. "Good afternoon, my lady," he said, smirking.

Marinette yawned and sat up. "Is it really the afternoon?"

Adrien chuckled and checked his watch. "It's three o'clock, so yes, that qualifies as afternoon."

Marinette smiled sleepily. "I guess I was just really tired."

Adrien wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adrien sighed and hugged her tightly. Marinette just chuckled and felt her eyes closing again. Adrien glanced down at her.

"Hey, no falling asleep again, Marinette."

She lifted her head and stared at him. "I do what I want, Adrien Agreste."

Adrien chuckled and rubbed her back. "Alright, whatever," he said smiling.

Marinette suddenly shot up. "Oh no! I forgot I have to work on a project with Alya today!"

Adrien groaned. "Same with me. I'm supposed to meet Nino in thirty minutes."

Marinette stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go, Adrien. I'll meet up with you later, I promise."

Adrien was about to respond when Marinette ran down the ladder and shot out the door. Adrien just watched her go and his shoulders slumped. _What do I do now? I don't have to meet Nino until three-thirty._ He opened his jacket and Plagg flew out.

"Plagg, what am I supposed to do now? It would take too long to go back home and then go meet Nino."

Plagg shrugged. "I don't know, Adrien. Lunch sounds good."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, fine. We already had lunch but you still want to eat."

Adrien climbed down the ladder and was saying goodbye to Marinette's parents, when Sabine stopped him.

"Adrien, you can stay here if you would like. We just made a batch of brownies," she said, smiling.

Adrien smiled. "That sounds amazing, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

He sat down at the table as Sabine set a plate full of brownies in front of him. Adrien smiled and dug into the chocolate brownies.

Marinette reached Alya's house and went inside. Alya was smirking at Marinette as she walked in.

"You're late, Marinette. What was it this time?" Alya asked.

Marinette blushed. "Well, I fell asleep, and then…"

Alya rolled her eyes. "It was Adrien, wasn't it?"

Marinette looked down and smiled. "Yes, but I'm here now, aren't I? Let's get this project done."

Alya just smiled and sat down on the couch. "Alright, let's get started."

Marinette and Alya worked for three hours on an English project that was due the next day. With Alya's ideas and Marinette's skills, the two of them had an awesome project. When they finished, Alya was fairly impressed.

"Nice job, Marinette. We did amazing."

Marinette smiled happily. "Yes, it's perfect!"

Alya stared at Marinette and then nudged her. "Okay, project is done. Go back to Adrien."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Alya, Adrien is working on this same project with Nino. Can't I spend some time with my best friend?"

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Get out of here, you goof! I spend every day with you. Adrien is waiting!"

Alya pushed Marinette out the door. "Go! I'll call you later!"

Alya shut the door on Marinette, and Marinette busted out laughing. She silently thanked Alya and started to head home. As she was walking, she heard a yell and saw a familiar black cat flying through the air. He landed right next to Marinette and groaned. Marinette gasped and helped him up.

"Cat Noir, are you alright?" she asked, inspecting him for damage.

He shrugged off the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. But, I could use a little help."

Marinette nodded and ran to hide and transform where no civilians could see her. When she was hidden, she exclaimed, "Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and ran to help Cat Noir. When she reached Cat Noir, she saw her teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev, akumatized and fighting Cat Noir. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around her teacher's legs. Ladybug pulled and her teacher fell to the ground. Cat Noir ran to Ladybug.

"She calls herself The Discipliner. She's attacking anyone who misbehaves. I guess she was finally fed up with her students," Cat Noir explained.

Ladybug nodded. "Where do you think the akuma is?"

Cat Noir scanned The Discipliner. "I think in the glasses."

As Ladybug was going to respond, The Discipliner raised her hand towards Ladybug and a purple beam of energy shaped like a lightning bolt shot past Ladybug. It hit a girl behind her, and suddenly, the girl was in a trance, saying, "I will not disobey."

Ladybug gasped and then grew angry. "We have to stop her."

The Discipliner stood up and shot more beams at the two heroines. Cat Noir leapt out of the way as Ladybug jumped up to avoid the beam. When she landed, Ladybug ran towards The Discipliner and attempted to tie up her teacher with her yo-yo. Her attempt failed when The Discipliner pulled loose and threw Ladybug aside.

Cat Noir jumped on The Discipliner and tried to grab the glasses, but he was thrown off. Ladybug looked around and saw that they were on a glass roof of a building. Ladybug yelled to Cat Noir, "Can you use your power to break the glass?"

Cat Noir smirked. "Gladly."

He raised his arm and exclaimed, "Cataclysm!" He hand tingled with power and he ran his hand along the glass roof. The roof broke and the three of them fell to the floor of the building. Ladybug shot up and ran towards The Discipliner, trying to get the glasses. But, her teacher was faster and shot a beam at Ladybug. Ladybug leapt out of the way and narrowly avoided it. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky charm!"

In a flash of light, a red yardstick fell into Ladybug's hands. She stared at it confused. Then, she looked around and saw that The Discipliner's glasses were guarded by a mask. She formulated an idea.

"Cat Noir, get ready!"

Cat Noir glanced at her and smirked. He knew exactly what she was doing. He positioned his hands appropriately. Ladybug ran towards Cat Noir and jumped on his hands. Cat Noir threw her in the air and Ladybug flipped through the air. She used the yardstick to pry off the mask and she grabbed the glasses. When she landed, she broke the glasses. An akuma flew out, and Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She released the butterfly. "Goodbye, pretty butterfly." As she threw the yard-stick in the air, she exclaimed, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything returned to normal. Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it!"

Ms. Mendeleiev sat up confused. "Where am I?"

Ladybug helped her up. "It's alright now."

Ladybug's earrings beeped at the same time as Cat Noir's ring beeped. They both nodded at each other in goodbye and ran off in their separate directions. When Ladybug transformed back into Marinette, she spotted Adrien walking towards her. They met up and entwined their hands.

"Nice work today, my lady," Adrien smirked.

Marinette giggled. "Same for you, cat."

They laughed and walked off together.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien waited anxiously for Marinette. He stood in front of the school, tapping his foot with his arms crossed across his chest. He checked his watch. Class was supposed to start in two minutes. If Marinette didn't get here fast, she'd be late. Adrien groaned and searched for any sign of his girlfriend approaching. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call her when Nino walked outside.

"Dude, class is starting. Come inside."

Adrien sighed. "But, Marinette…"

Nino shrugged. "I don't know, man. Maybe she's sick."

Nino walked inside and Adrien muttered, "She would have told me." He took one last glance around him before following Nino inside. He took his regular seat. Alya leaned over to Adrien.

"Hey, Adrien, where is Marinette?"

He turned to Alya. "I thought you knew. She hasn't called me."

Alya checked her phone. "She hasn't called or texted me, either. I hope she's okay."

Alya leaned back in her seat and Adrien sighed. He decided to call her after class ended. Before class, he and Ladybug were in a battle, but it ended with enough time for Adrien and Marinette to get ready for school. Maybe Marinette was fighting another battle as Ladybug. But then she would have called Adrien. He concentrated on the lesson and tried not to worry too much about Marinette.

Ladybug landed in her room with twenty minutes until class started. She heard her earrings beep one last time and waited to transform back into Marinette. But, nothing happened. One spot was left on Ladybug's earrings, but it should have gone away. Why didn't she transform back. She decided to try it the manual way.

"Tikki, spots off!"

Nothing. Ladybug began to panic. "Tikki…SPOTS OFF!"

Still, nothing happened. Ladybug's heart started to pound. What was happening? Why couldn't she transform back? She thought about the battle she had just finished with. The akumatized victim seemed especially adamant to retrieve her miraculous. He almost succeeded, too. Maybe he had done something to her? His akumatized identity was a type of wizard. The victim was a video games addict, so maybe he cast some sort of spell on her. She wished she could talk to Tikki about this, but she knew she couldn't.

She pulled out her phone. "Maybe Adrien can help."

She tried to call him, but her phone wouldn't work. "What? What is happening?"

Her phone was just dead. She couldn't contact him. Ladybug panicked about what to do. She couldn't contact Adrien, and she probably couldn't go to him without revealing her identity. Maybe she could contact him as Cat Noir.

She pulled out her communication device for Ladybug and tried to call him. No answer. He wouldn't answer unless he was Cat Noir. Ladybug groaned and fell back on her bed. She would just have to go see Adrien at his house.

She paced her room for a while, but then decided she couldn't be cooped up anymore. She jumped out the window and swung for a while until she reached the school. She saw that class was just now being released. She saw Adrien run out of the building and then pull out his cell phone. Ladybug knew he would just be disappointed because her phone wasn't working. Adrien furiously hung up his phone. He went to talk to Nino and Alya, and they looked just as confused as him. Ladybug wanted to go to them, but she knew she couldn't. She had to wait until Adrien was alone.

Adrien started to walk away from them. He yelled something at them and then started running towards Ladybug's house. Ladybug swung down and grabbed Adrien. They landed on a roof and Adrien's expression changed from surprise, to anger, to relief.

"Ladybug, there you are. I've been trying to contact you!"

Ladybug nodded and felt tears on the brim of her eyes. "Adrien, something has happened. I can't transform back to Marinette. I've tried, but nothing works."

Adrien's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? You're stuck as Ladybug?"

Ladybug shrugged. "I honestly don't know. And I tried to call you, but my phone is dead. It won't work at all. Only my communication device as Ladybug works. I'm afraid that this is permanent."

Tears fell down Ladybug's face as Adrien wiped them away. "No, don't think like that. We'll figure this out."

Ladybug sniffled. "Maybe…maybe this is a good thing. I mean, I've always enjoyed being Ladybug."

Adrien sighed. "I know. As Ladybug, you can escape. But what about Alya? And what about me? You won't be able to spend time with me unless I am Cat Noir, or else people will become suspicious."

Ladybug nodded. "I know." She sighed and lifted her chin. "I have a theory of what happened. Remember the wizard we fought earlier?"

Adrien nodded, and Ladybug continued. "Well, I think he might have cast a spell on me. If I'm Ladybug full time, it will be easier for Hawkmoth to get my miraculous. At least as Marinette, I can hide from him."

Adrien thought about her theory. "I think you might be right, Ladybug. We'll find a way a fix this." He hugged her. "For now, we'll meet only at night, so that people don't become suspicious. We can also meet when I am Cat Noir. I'll try to transform whenever I can." Adrien pushed her back to look into her eyes. "We _will_ figure this out. I promise."

He gently kissed her cheek and Ladybug hugged him tightly. Adrien whispered to her, "Just lay low, and don't cause attention. If we need to fight, I'll be there as Cat Noir. Don't worry, darling. It will all be okay."

Ladybug smiled and slowly nodded. "I'll, uh, drop you off at your house."

Ladybug wrapped her arm around his waist and swung to Adrien's house. She dropped him off and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. As she was leaving, Adrien said, "I love you!"

Ladybug smiled at him and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Ladybug sat on a rooftop, observing Paris. She felt so alone. She couldn't go home or else reveal her secret identity. She couldn't call Alya or Adrien. She could only be with Adrien in the evening. Ladybug pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees. Whatever Hawkmoth did to Ladybug was killing her inside. She felt trapped in the body where she usually felt free. She couldn't go anywhere or talk to anyone. She was watching the school, just waiting for class to get out. At least then it would be easier to see Adrien. At least as Marinette, she could always talk to Tikki. But Tikki was in her earrings, and silent. Ladybug felt helpless and she knew that was exactly what Hawkmoth wanted. Ladybug was growing weaker by the moment, and she knew that she would be completely helpless soon. Even though she was still Ladybug, Tikki's energy was draining slowly. She could feel the exhaustion, the feeling of being trapped. Ladybug slowly stood up and took a deep breath. She would get through this…somehow.

All of a sudden, class got out, and students ran out of the building. Ladybug had an idea. She wanted to talk to her best friend, but she had to be careful. She couldn't show any sign of being Marinette. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung down to the school. She caught Adrien's eye, and his eyes showed caution. He mouthed, _No!_ but Ladybug wasn't paying attention. Ladybug landed right in front of Alya. Alya stood stunned, and pulled out her phone.

"It's you, Ladybug!"

Ladybug smiled sadly. "Alya, right? I love looking at your blog."

Alya chuckled, but then her eyes were cast downward. "Ladybug, can I ask a favor of you?"

Ladybug nodded. "What is it?"

Alya looked up, and tears filled her eyes. "It's my best friend, Marinette. She's been missing for two days. She's not answering her phone, and she's not at home. I'm worried about her. Can you help us find her?"

Adrien took that moment to join Alya. "Ladybug, Marinette is my girlfriend. We would appreciate it if you helped us."

Adrien slightly nodded at Ladybug, and Ladybug nodded. "I will try to find Marinette. Don't worry, Alya. We'll find her."

Alya sprang and hugged Ladybug. Ladybug stiffened at the shock of it, but then hugged Alya.

"Thank you, Ladybug," Alya whispered.

Then, Alya pulled away and ran off. Adrien winked at Ladybug and then followed Alya. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung to Adrien's house. She landed on the roof and waited for Adrien to join her. Adrien appeared on the roof and Ladybug ran up to hug him.

"Adrien, this is killing me. I'm so alone!" Ladybug cried.

Adrien held her tightly. "It's going to be okay, Marinette. We'll get through this, together."

Ladybug pulled away and sniffed. "Hawkmoth is getting exactly what he wanted. I don't know what to do. I feel like…giving in."

Adrien grasped her arms. "No! Don't you _dare_ speak like that! You are _not_ giving in! You are Ladybug, and you are stronger than Hawkmoth. Do you hear me?"

Ladybug nodded and a small smile appeared. "Thank you. You have always been my strength."

Adrien hugged her again. "Meet me back here again tonight, and I'll transform to Cat Noir. Then, we can be together all night."

Ladybug smiled broadly. "I would love that."

Adrien winked and climbed back into his house. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung off to the park. She landed on a bench and curled up. She would just have to wait until nightfall and then she would finally feel free with Cat Noir. She smiled and closed her eyes. Only a few more hours. She could wait until then.

She was drifting off when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, Ladybug."

Ladybug shot up and saw the Wizard staring at her. "What? But we de-akumatized you!"

The Wizard laughed maniacally. "Oh, but Hawkmoth wasn't done with me, Ladybug. And, he's not done with you either."

He waved his arms and Ladybug felt weakened. She couldn't move and she felt her power draining. The Wizard grabbed her and flung her over his back.

"There's someone who is dying to meet you, Ladybug."


	16. Chapter 16

When Ladybug woke up, she was in a dark room. She fluttered her eyes open and she saw figures moving quickly around her. She tried to move, but she was tied up. But she wasn't tied with rope; it was magic. Ladybug groaned and wiggled, trying to break free.

"Struggling will do nothing, Ladybug."

Ladybug searched for the voice. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Light filled the room as a window opened. Ladybug blinked at the sudden light and saw a tall figure looming over her. He was dressed in all purple, with a moth shaped mask on. He smirked at Ladybug.

"At last, I have you in my clutches," he said.

Ladybug growled. "Hawkmoth."

Hawkmoth chuckled evilly and crouched down to face Ladybug. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her chin. "I'm so intrigued to know who is under this mask."

Ladybug spit in his face. "Are you happy? You finally have me. Are you going to take my miraculous?"

Hawkmoth just smirked. "Patience. That will come. But, first, there is someone missing from our little get together." His smirk vanished. "Does that _ring a bell_?"

Ladybug gasped. Cat Noir. Hawkmoth's smirk returned. "Our feline friend will join us shortly, I am sure."

Ladybug shook her head. "No, he won't come. He will know what you are up to."

Hawkmoth had a sarcastically pitiful look on his face. "Oh he won't? I think you are wrong. Once he realizes that this is a life or death situation, he will come crawling to me."

Ladybug suddenly realized the reality of her situation. She was going to die. Unless Cat Noir rescued her. But Hawkmoth would kill him, too. She couldn't stand the thought of Cat Noir getting hurt. She had to stop him from coming somehow.

Hawkmoth took Ladybug's communication device. He flipped it open and called Cat Noir. Ladybug heard Cat Noir's voice.

"Hello, m'l—no!" Cat Noir screamed.

Hawkmoth laughed maniacally. "If you don't save your little bug here, she will be crushed. If you ever want to see her again, come to this tower. We'll be waiting."

He ended the call. Ladybug wanted to scream. "How could you?! You're going to kill him!"

Hawkmoth just smiled. "Of course I am, Ladybug. But first, I will take your miraculous. When Cat Noir arrives, I will take both of your miraculous. And maybe, if you're lucky, I may spare you."

Ladybug growled at him. "Cat Noir will defeat you!"

Hawkmoth just shrugged her off. "Whatever you say, Ladybug."

Ladybug gritted her teeth and awaited Cat Noir to save her. Part of her wanted him to come, and part of her didn't. She wanted him to run away, as far away as possible. But he would never do that to Ladybug. He loved her too much. And she loved him.

As Ladybug was beginning to drift off, the window shattered and a black figure pounced in the window. He saw Ladybug and gasped.

"Ladybug! Are you okay?!"

He ran to her and tried to free her. Ladybug muttered, "Magic."

Cat Noir growled. "Where is that Hawkmoth?"

An evil laugh echoed from the darkness. Hawkmoth stepped into the light and Cat Noir hissed at him.

"You'll pay for this!"

Cat Noir ran towards Hawkmoth but suddenly, Cat Noir was struck down by a magical force. The Wizard appeared, with a smirk on his face. Cat Noir was bound by magic, his anger growing. Hawkmoth crouched down next to Cat Noir.

"Now that I have you both, I will take your miraculous."

Cat Noir yelled at him. "Touch her and you die!"

Hawkmoth just laughed. "Feisty one, isn't he?"

Cat Noir struggled to get free. He saw Ladybug's head slumped down, and he wanted to scream her name. She couldn't give up now.

"Ladybug, don't give in. Remember what I told you!"

Ladybug looked up and saw Cat Noir looking at her with pleading eyes. Ladybug felt her anger boil inside of her, and her strength slowly began to return. Hawkmoth turned to Cat Noir.

"Should I take yours first, or Ladybug's?" He looked at both of them. "I think I will take Ladybug's first."

Cat Noir screamed, "No!"

Hawkmoth walked towards Ladybug and leaned down to grab her earrings. Cat Noir felt his strength overcoming the magic bonds. He stared at Ladybug and his anger and love overcame the magic. Cat Noir yelled and ripped free of the bonds. He ran towards Hawkmoth and tackled him.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Cat Noir screamed.

Hawkmoth was flustered and tried to break free. Cat Noir pinned him down. "You're not going anywhere, Hawkmoth."

Ladybug felt her strength returning, but she was still weak. "Cat Noir," she muttered.

Cat Noir punched Hawkmoth and knocked him out. Cat Noir then went to Ladybug and held her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay."

Cat Noir whipped towards the Wizard. "Release her!"

The Wizard stood there, in shock. Cat Noir ran towards him and pinned him down. "Did you hear me?!"

The Wizard trembled in Cat Noir's clutches.

"Cat Noir," Ladybug said weakly. "Please, convince him."

Cat Noir pulled the Wizard up. "I need you to release her bonds…please."

The Wizard nervously waved his arms and Ladybug fell to the floor, gasping. Cat Noir ran to her and helped her up.

"We're getting out of here."

"What about Hawkmoth and the Wizard?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir glanced at both of them. "Can you capture the akuma?"

Ladybug nodded. "Yes," she muttered.

Cat Noir held his hand out. "Your akuma, please."

The Wizard was still in shock and handed over his bracelet. Ladybug broke it and then captured the akuma. She released it, and it flew out of the tower. The Wizard turned back to himself, and he was confused.

"Where…where am I?"

Cat Noir sighed. "Just hold on."

Cat Noir scooped Ladybug in his arms and then grabbed the boy. He jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. He let the boy go and then ran back to his house. Ladybug was still Ladybug, even though the Wizard's magic was gone.

Cat Noir landed on his roof and gently set Ladybug down. Ladybug smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Cat Noir, for saving me."

Cat Noir smiled softly. "Hawkmoth isn't finished with us, but at least he is delayed."

Ladybug sat up slowly. "I'm going to try something." She took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots off!"

Cat Noir let out a breath he had been holding as Ladybug faded away and Marinette appeared. Tikki fell in Marinette's hands.

"Marinette?" Tikki whispered.

Marinette shushed her. "It's okay, Tikki. Everything is alright. Just rest."

Tikki closed her eyes and fell asleep. Cat Noir helped Marinette up. "I'm so glad you're back, Marinette."

Marinette threw her arms around Cat Noir. "I'm so glad I have you."

Cat Noir pushed her back and then kissed her. Marinette pulled him close and never wanted to let go. Cat Noir held her tightly and held on to her for as long as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette didn't know what she was going to say, or how to explain why she was missing for two days. Adrien had suggestions, but Marinette had to really contemplate what would be a believable reason. She could say she ran away? But then her parents wouldn't trust her anymore. Or maybe, she was kidnapped (sort of true), but then her parents would ask for details and still not feel comfortable with her being alone. She could never escape to be Ladybug with that reason. Marinette sighed loudly. She was sitting on Adrien's bed, trying to think of something. Adrien walked in and sat next to her.

"Think of anything?" he asked.

Marinette shook her head. "Not really. Every reason I give has serious consequences."

Adrien sighed and fidgeted with his fingers. "Maybe you could say you had an accident and were unconscious for two days."

Marinette glanced at him. "That would really have consequences. I don't think I could that."

Just then, Marinette's phone rang. It was Alya. Marinette looked at Adrien. "Should I answer?"

Adrien nodded. "She's your best friend."

Marinette took a deep breath and answered. "Hi, Alya."

"MARINETTE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Marinette had to pull the phone away from her ear. "I'll explain everything, I promise. I'm okay, don't worry. Adrien is here with me."

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes. Marinette began to worry. Did she say something she shouldn't have? Marinette glanced at Adrien and then said in the phone, "Alya? Hello?"

There was fumbling on the other line and then a knock on Adrien's door. Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Do you think…?"

Marinette shrugged and Adrien opened the door. Alya stood there, phone in hand. She pushed Adrien aside, and when she saw Marinette, she burst into tears. Marinette ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Alya. I'm okay."

Alya cried into Marinette's shoulder. "I was s-so w-worried about y-you!"

Marinette squeezed Alya. "I'm so sorry, Alya."

Alya pulled away and looked at Marinette. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Marinette gave a quick glance to Adrien and then took Alya's hand. She led Alya to the bed and they both sat down. Marinette took a deep breath.

"Alya, I can't really explain what happened. I can't remember." Marinette was just making this up as she went. "The last thing I remember, I was walking home from school, and then nothing. When I woke up, I was here. Adrien found me passed out in the grass. I'm so sorry, Alya. I don't know what happened."

Alya just hugged Marinette. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, understand? Or else, I'll kill you."

Marinette chuckled and returned Alya's hug. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Alya looked at Marinette and smiled through her tears. "Yes, and I love you more than that. You're my best friend, Marinette. If anything had happened to you…I don't know what I would do."

Marinette sighed and squeezed Alya's hand. "Hopefully, won't have to worry about that."

Alya smiled, but then gasped. "Wait, do your parents know you're here?"

Marinette looked down. "Um…I haven't actually seen them yet."

Alya groaned and pulled Marinette up. "C'mon, we're going to your house. Adrien, you're coming with."

Adrien looked stiff, but just followed Alya and Marinette. When they arrived at Marinette's house, Marinette took a sharp breath. Alya nodded and opened the door. Marinette slowly walked in and saw her parents baking quietly. They both had their backs turned to the door. Marinette cleared her throat and said quietly, "Mom, Dad?"

Tom and Sabine turned to their daughter's voice. Sabine gasped and Tom stood there, shocked. Sabine whispered, "Marinette?"

Marinette inched closer to her parents. Sabine ran towards Marinette and hugged her. Tom followed and the three of them embraced. Alya nudged Adrien and they shut the door behind them and walked to the other side of the room.

Sabine pushed Marinette back. "Darling, where have you been?"

Marinette swallowed. "Well, I'm not sure what happened. I was walking home from school and then nothing. When I woke up, I was with Adrien. He said he found me in the grass, hidden, by the school. He said I had been passed out for two days. I don't know what happened."

Tom said nothing, but just held Marinette. Sabine swallowed back tears. "Well, we are just grateful that you are with us."

Marinette smiled. "I missed you."

Tom burst into tears and held Marinette tightly. Marinette reciprocated the embrace and then heard Alya clear her throat. Marinette turned to her.

"Uh, Alya, could you fill my parents in on what has been happening? I mean, I told you the same thing I told my parents, but maybe you and Adrien have some more answers." Marinette turned to her parents. "Do you mind if I go and take a nap in my room?"

Sabine shook head. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Marinette smiled and ran upstairs to her room. Tikki flew out. "What is going to happen now, Marinette?"

Marinette sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But, slowly, my parents and Alya will begin to let things go back to normal. Everything will be alright, Tikki. We'll be okay."

Tikki smiled, and Marinette smiled back. "Luckily, I have amazing friends and amazing parents who will watch out for me. Hawkmoth won't get to me like that again, I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette didn't know what to expect when she went to school the next day. Adrien was by her side, holding her hand, and Alya wouldn't leave Marinette alone. When they walked into the classroom, the class was silent. Marinette swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Um…hi. I went through a difficult ordeal, and the details will be explained later, but for now, I just want to resume life as it was."

The class continued to remain silent. But then, Nino stood up. "Marinette, we're so glad you're safe."

Suddenly, the whole class erupted into questions and praises that she was okay. Alya led Marinette to her seat and Adrien held her hand.

"Hey, it will be okay, Marinette," Adrien said. "Life will return to normal before you know it."

Marinette smiled at him. She answered as many questions as she could for the moment, but then, the class slowly quieted down. Once everyone was sure that Marinette was safe, and would remain safe, class returned to normal.

Marinette went through her normal routine throughout the day, and when school ended, Adrien walked Marinette back to her house. They went to Marinette's room and sat together in silence. Finally, Adrien broke the silence.

"Marinette, if you want, you can take a break from Ladybug. I can handle Paris by myself for a while."

Marinette turned to him in surprise. "No, that is not an option. Paris needs both Cat Noir _and_ Ladybug. We're a team. I would never leave you alone."

Adrien smiled. "Whatever you want, my lady."

Marinette hugged him and they snuggled for a while until Adrien had to go home. "My dad will be waiting for me to return home."

Marinette nodded sadly. "Maybe we can meet up later, as Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Adrien smiled. "Definitely. I'll meet you here, princess."

Adrien left and Marinette was alone once more. She sighed and laid down on the bed. Tikki flew out and landed next to Marinette.

"What are you thinking, Marinette?"

Marinette sighed again. "I just…really want to forget what happened to me, but I just can't. I have this feeling that Hawkmoth isn't finished."

Tikki gave her a sympathetic look. "It's normal to be nervous about this, Marinette."

Marinette sat up. "But here's the thing: I'm not nervous for myself. Hawkmoth has tried to get to me and failed. I have a feeling I know what his next move is, and that is what worries me the most."

Tikki gasped. "You think he'll go after Cat Noir?"

Marinette nodded. "I think so. According to Hawkmoth, Cat Noir is weaker than Ladybug, but he's wrong. Cat Noir is so strong, but he is also stubborn and won't stop fighting for what he loves. Hawkmoth will use that against him. We have to protect him. I won't let that monster get to my love. I will protect Adrien, and Ladybug will protect Cat Noir. We'll make sure that no harm comes to him."

Tikki cheered. "There's the Marinette that I saw when I first found you!"

Marinette smiled at Tikki. "You saw so much potential in me, Tikki. Thank you."

Tikki just giggled. "You know I love you, right?"

Marinette sighed happily and brought Tikki close. "Of course. And I won't let anything happen to you, either."

Marinette and Tikki laughed together, and then Marinette closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ladybug sat on her roof, waiting for Cat Noir to arrive. She tried to think of a way to tell him her worries. He would probably shrug it off and call it off as nerves, but Ladybug wasn't convinced it was just nerves. Hawkmoth would come after Cat Noir, and she knew it.

Cat Noir landed next to Ladybug on the roof. "Good evening, my lady."

Ladybug smiled at her and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Cat Noir, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Cat Noir glanced at her worryingly. "What is it?"

Ladybug sighed. "Well, here's the thing…"

Cat Noir stopped her. "Wait, before you go on, I just want to say, I don't want to break up with you."

"WHAT?!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Break up? I wasn't going to say that!"

Cat Noir sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness! I don't think I could handle that."

Ladybug smirked and teasingly punched him in the arm. "Besides, I love you too much to break up."

Cat Noir chuckled. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

Ladybug's smile faded. "Cat Noir…I have a feeling that Hawkmoth isn't finished. I'm afraid…" Ladybug looked at Cat Noir in his big, emerald green eyes. "I'm afraid he'll come after you."

Cat Noir took her hands. "Don't worry about me, princess. I'll be fine. Hawkmoth can't hurt me. There's only thing he could do to hurt me and he failed the first time."

"What is that?"

Cat Noir leaned in close. "Try to hurt you."

Ladybug blushed. "That's my weakness as well. I'm so afraid he's going to come after you. I just want to protect you at all costs. You protected me before, now let me protect you."

Cat Noir smiled at his love. "I love you so much, Marinette."

Ladybug gave a sly smile. "You can't call me that, here, silly cat."

Cat Noir nudged her. "Ladybug, I will always worry about you, and I will always protect you. I will be fine if Hawkmoth tries anything. He won't even get close to me, trust me."

Ladybug bit her lip nervously. "But…what if…"

Cat Noir put his finger on her lips. "Ssh, no more worrying about this. We will both be fine, I promise."

Cat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "We're Ladybug and Cat Noir: the unbeatable team. Hawkmoth can't and won't defeat us."

Ladybug smiled happily. "You're right. I'll try not to worry too much."

But Ladybug was still worried. She wouldn't let anything happen to Cat Noir. She was going to protect him at all costs…even if it meant risking herself. Cat Noir was worth it. Ladybug glanced at Cat Noir and smiled. He was looking forward at the sky, his eyes twinkling. Ladybug reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. Ladybug held him tight, making a mental promise to herself and keep him safe.

Cat Noir released the kiss and stared into Ladybug's eyes. He promised himself that he would keep her safe, whatever it took. He didn't care about his own safety as long as she was okay. He held Ladybug close and she snuggled into him. Cat Noir held her like it was the last time he would ever see her. He was going to treasure every moment with her. He almost lost her and he never wanted to experience that again. No matter what, she'd be safe.

The night flew by, and soon both miraculous' were beeping. Ladybug sat up and smiled at Cat Noir.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Cat Noir kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, princess. I love you."

Ladybug hugged him one last time. "I love you, too."

Cat Noir leapt off the roof and ran back to his house. Ladybug sighed and stood up. "Tikki, spots off."

Tikki fell into Marinette's hands. Marinette looked down at Tikki. "I know I told him I wasn't going to worry, but I can't help it. I just know that Hawkmoth is coming after him, I can feel it."

Tikki stood up in Marinette's palm. "You can't do anything about it now, Marinette. Get some rest. You only have a few hours until school."

Marinette looked at the sky and saw the first glimpses of the sun coming up. She nodded at Tikki and climbed down the ladder. She threw on her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Tikki, if you can, please contact Plagg and tell him to look after Adrien."

Tikki smiled and nodded. "I can talk to him tomorrow at school during lunch."

Marinette smiled sleepily. "Thank you, Tikki. Good night."

Marinette closed her eyes and fell asleep. Unfortunately, throughout the night, she was awakened by nightmares of her worst fear coming true: something happening to Adrien.


	20. Chapter 20

Tikki approached Plagg when Adrien and Marinette were occupied with class. Tikki flew into Adrien's bag and met up with Plagg.

"Hi, Tikki, what brings you here?" he said with a smirk.

Tikki rolled her eyes, but giggled as well. "Unfortunately, this isn't a social meeting. Plagg, Marinette and I think that Hawkmoth is going to come after Cat Noir next. I need you to really look after Adrien, okay?"

Plagg nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand. But what if Hawkmoth catches us off guard? What if he finds out Adrien's identity? Then, I can't do anything."

"Contact me if he does. Marinette and I will do what we can to help, I promise."

Plagg smiled. "Good. Now, you better get back to Marinette before she notices you are gone."

Tikki giggled and flew back into Marinette's bag, unnoticed. After school, Marinette met up with Adrien and they walked home together. Adrien said he had homework he had to do, so he went on home instead of hanging out with Marinette.

"I'll see you tonight. Your rooftop?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded and smiled. "See you tonight!"

Adrien walked home and Plagg flew out of Adrien's bag to talk to him. "Adrien, Tikki told me today that she and Marinette are worried about Hawkmoth finding you."

Adrien sighed. "Really? I'm sure there's nothing to worry about it. Besides, I can handle myself."

Plagg groaned. "Adrien, they're really worried! Tikki wouldn't have risked a visit if they weren't."

Adrien glanced at Plagg and saw sincerity in his eyes. "Alright, I'll keep my guard up. But I doubt anything will happen."

Adrien went home and finished his homework. Before he knew it, the sun had gone down, and it was time for Cat Noir to meet Ladybug.

"Plagg…" Adrien started.

Plagg flew up to face Adrien. "Do you really think you should?"

Adrien glanced at him and hesitated. "Yes, Ladybug is waiting for me. I don't want to let her down."

Plagg sighed. "She'll understand!"

Adrien shook his head. "Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien transformed into Cat Noir despite Plagg's arguments against it. Cat Noir leapt out of his room and went to go meet Ladybug. He went from rooftop to rooftop, constantly on the lookout for any signs of Hawkmoth. And then he saw Ladybug. She was sitting there silently, her legs pulled up to her chest and her eyes facing forward. She turned her head and saw Cat Noir, and her face lit up. Cat Noir smiled broadly as he got closer to his love. He watched as Ladybug's bright smile slowly morphed into fear. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. A net caught Cat Noir mid leap and trapped him. Ladybug screamed his name, but Cat Noir was being pulled away from her.

"Ladybug!" he yelled.

Ladybug ran after him, her legs pumping as hard as they could. "Hang on, Cat Noir! I'm coming!"

Suddenly, Cat Noir was pulled downward and his view of Ladybug disappeared. He saw the buildings grow taller as he was pulled down. Then, he saw Ladybug on top of a building, her eyes scanning the city.

"Cat Noir! Where are you?!" she yelled.

Cat Noir wanted to scream but he would never be heard. His last glimpses were of Ladybug before he was engulfed in darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

When Cat Noir awoke, he was in darkness. He groaned and sat up. "Hawkmoth, where are you?"

No answer. He looked around with his night vision and saw that he was in some sort of dungeon. He wasn't in Hawkmoth's tower where Ladybug was held. He was somewhere different. How would he escape now?

"Hello, Cat Noir. It's nice to meet you again."

Cat Noir growled. "The feelings aren't mutual."

Hawkmoth laughed and walked towards Cat Noir. "Don't worry, kitty, Ladybug will be here soon."

Cat Noir swallowed in fear. No, she couldn't come. She'd only be in danger. Why didn't he listen to her and Plagg? They were right. He should've been more careful. This was all his fault.

Hawkmoth paced around Cat Noir, his eyes never leaving the black cat. Cat Noir refused to look at Hawkmoth. He wasn't going to show fear, which would only empower Hawkmoth. Cat Noir glanced around his surroundings for an exit. With his night vision, he saw a door on the other side of the room. Maybe he could get to it when he wasn't being monitored by his capture. Cat Noir finally did look at Hawkmoth, anger growing every time he saw Hawkmoth's face.

"So, what do you plan to do with me? Kill me? Take my miraculous?" Cat Noir asked, a sly smirk on his face.

Hawkmoth just laughed. "So he speaks. Don't worry, cat, you won't be here long. Soon, Ladybug will be here and I can take both of your miraculous'!"

Cat Noir gritted his teeth before answering. "She won't come. Ladybug doesn't care too much for me. You're getting your hopes up."

Cat Noir was hoping that Hawkmoth would believe him and stop expecting Ladybug. Hawkmoth could hurt Cat Noir, but he couldn't bear the thought of Ladybug being hurt.

Hawkmoth glanced at Cat Noir. "Really? That's what you think? I've been watching both of you, and I know she feels something for you. She'll be here. Soon, you will be saved," he said with poison dripping with every word.

Cat Noir began to grow worried. He had to get out of here! He finally realized that he wasn't tied up. Why? The escape would be too easy, something wasn't right. Cat Noir slowly stood up and Hawkmoth watched him. Cat Noir raised his arms up.

"No bonds? Why aren't I tied up?"

Hawkmoth smirked evilly. "Oh, you can try and escape, but you'll never make it. We're deep underground and I'm the only one who knows the way out."

Cat Noir stifled back a growl. He couldn't let this villain win. Cat Noir shrugged and started to walk around.

"You don't think I can make it? I can certainly try."

Hawkmoth smirked and pointed towards the door. "Be my guest, kitty. You'll die before Ladybug gets to you. And what happens if Ladybug finds me first? You won't be here to protect her."

Cat Noir hesitated. Hawkmoth was right, and that infuriated Cat Noir. He couldn't let Hawkmoth win. He had to play it off like he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, I can stay here, too. But like I said, Ladybug will never come here. If I escape, you'll never find me again."

Hawkmoth scowled at Cat Noir. _It was working!_ Cat Noir thought. Cat Noir smirked and gave a small chuckle. "Your plan is flawed, Hawkmoth. You can't win. I'm going to escape, and you'll never see me or Ladybug again."

Hawkmoth struck out and tried to grab Cat Noir. He dodged and ran for the door. Hawkmoth started to follow Cat Noir. Cat Noir ran through the door and saw Hawkmoth right behind him. So, that's the plan. Keep Hawkmoth busy until Ladybug got here, then they could fight Hawkmoth together.

Cat Noir gave a loud laugh and ran faster, faster than he's ever run. Hawkmoth ran faster to keep up. Cat Noir couldn't believe this was somehow working. Hawkmoth was stupid enough to fall for Cat Noir's plan. Cat Noir took a sharp turn and heard Hawkmoth make the same turn. Cat Noir kept running. Hurry up Ladybug!

Ladybug searched Paris frantically. "Cat Noir!" she cried, her voice hoarse from yelling. Her eyes were teary and red from all the crying. Finally, Ladybug collapsed on a rooftop, her legs sore from running all night. Ladybug sobbed for Cat Noir, and felt so guilty. He was right there. She should've….she should've… Ladybug put those thoughts aside. She had to find Cat Noir quickly before Hawkmoth could do anything to him. Ladybug suddenly had an idea. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She pulled out her communication device and put on the tracker. A black paw print appeared on the screen. Ladybug cried in delight. She could find him.

She started following the tracker, but it kept moving. It was moving fast. Cat Noir must be running. Oh no, she thought. He's in trouble! Ladybug ran faster than she's ever run before, following the paw print.

After running for a while, she finally found where he was. She was standing right where he was. But where was he? She looked around and then glanced downwards. There! He must have gone underground! Ladybug jumped down and landed on the ground. There was a door on the wall. She opened the door and a staircase was there. Ladybug sighed and began the long trek downstairs into the unknown.


	22. Chapter 22

Ladybug climbed down the long staircase and thought that it would never end. Her worry for Cat Noir increased every second and she knew that if she didn't get to him soon, he would be in grave danger. Ladybug increased her speed, and after a while, she reached the bottom of the stairs where a hallway awaited her. Ladybug sighed with relief and started to run down the hallway. She checked her communication device and saw that she was close to Cat Noir. Ladybug ran faster, her legs pumping and her heart racing. She came to a fork in the hallway and growled. _Great, just what I need_. Ladybug looked at both hallways and tried to decide where to go. Suddenly, she heard a yell coming from the left hallway. Ladybug turned to her left and ran.

Cat Noir ran as fast as he could, using his staff to make leaps in the tunnel. He checked behind him and Hawkmoth was nowhere to be seen. Cat Noir stopped to catch his breath. Where did he go? Cat Noir started to walk backwards, his body facing the way he had come. Maybe he would see Hawkmoth approach him. As long as Cat Noir was wasting Hawmoth's time, he could extend Ladybug's.

Cat Noir turned around and continued to run. Then, he heard the familiar sound of footsteps, running towards him from behind. Cat Noir bolted forward to keep away from Hawkmoth. He couldn't let Hawkmoth catch him, and he could outrun him. Cat Noir felt his heart racing and his legs about to collapse under him. He had to keep running or else he would be dead. Ladybug would be here soon, hopefully. Suddenly, Cat Noir heard running feet coming from in front of him. _Oh no,_ he thought. He was trapped. Somehow, Hawkmoth had managed to get in front of Cat Noir. The black cat tried not to panic; he could charm his way out of this. He always had in the past.

The footsteps were growing closer, and Cat Noir tried to hide by leaning against the wall. Maybe he could blend in with the darkness of the tunnel. His perpetrator was only a hundred yards away now. Cat Noir braced himself for the reveal. He closed his eyes to seem invisible, afraid his heartbeat would give him away. The footsteps stopped in front of Cat Noir. His attacker paused, and then a sigh escaped from their lips.

"Right here. He should be right here!"

Cat Noir's eyes shot open. Ladybug was standing right in front of him. She checked her communication device, her mouth forming into a frustrated frown.

"How do I keep missing him?" she growled.

Cat Noir tried not to make too much sound, afraid Hawkmoth was close. Cat Noir slowly reached out his arm to touch Ladybug, but then stopped. He wanted to hold her so badly, but he didn't want to give her away either. Cat Noir glanced in the direction of Hawkmoth and saw no one, so he took the chance. As slowly and quietly as he could, he stepped behind Ladybug. He didn't want to scare her or else she would scream and Hawkmoth would find them. Instead, Cat Noir whispered, "Ladybug, turn around."

Ladybug jumped quietly, and then turned. Cat Noir was standing in front of her, a scared smirk on his face. Ladybug's heart raced as she threw her arms around him.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Cat Noir held her and whispered back, "We have to go. Hawkmoth is coming."

As he said this, the familiar footsteps started to grow closer. Cat Noir took Ladybug's hand and started running forward, the way Ladybug came from. Ladybug let Cat Noir lead her for once. She was still in shock of almost losing him.

Just as Cat Noir thought they lost Hawkmoth, he appeared in front of them, a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, it seems that I have both of you now," he muttered.

Cat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug. "You'll never win, Hawkmoth. Good will always win."

Hawkmoth laughed and sighed. "You are so naïve, Cat Noir. Why don't you just hand over your miraculous?"

Ladybug stepped forward. "You first."

Hawkmoth looked at her in surprise. "My, my, what spunk you have."

Ladybug growled. "Kwami's are supposed to be used for good, not evil!"

Hawkmoth just shook his head. "But, with the ultimate power I will gain from your miraculous', I may use it for good."

Cat Noir scoffed. "Sure. I don't believe you."

Ladybug took this opportunity to try and end everything. She jumped up and kicked Hawkmoth in the face, knocking him to the ground. Hawkmoth growled, and attempted to get up, when Cat Noir pinned him down with your staff.

"No more evil doing from you, Hawkmoth."

Ladybug leaned down, and moving the scarf Hawkmoth wore, found a butterfly-shaped pin on his suit. Ladybug turned to Cat Noir. "Would you like the honors?"

Cat Noir purred and snatched the pin from Hawkmoth. In a flash of light, Hawkmoth was revealed, and Cat Noir jumped back in shock. Gabriel Agreste sat there, his eyes full of fury. A purple kwami appeared from the pin and Ladybug held the kwami in her hand.

"It's okay now. What is your name?"

The kwami stuttered, "N-nuru."

Ladybug smiled at her. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

Cat Noir stared at his father in disgust. "You?! It was you?!"

Gabriel sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Cat Noir. Why does it matter to you?"

Cat Noir screamed at him and Ladybug took his hand. "Cat Noir, let's get him out of here. Please, don't do this."

Cat Noir pulled away from Ladybug, angry tears in his eyes. "He needs to know who he tortured."

Ladybug shook her head. "No!"

Cat Noir glanced at his father, and then back at Ladybug. He contemplated revealing his identity, but decided against it. He took Gabriel's arm and pulled him up.

"Come on, Gabriel. We're taking you home."

Ladybug glanced at him. "Are you sure that's what you want to do, Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug in sadness. "No, but it's what needs to be done."

Gabriel glared at Cat Noir. "What do you want with me, Cat Noir?"

Ladybug touched Cat Noir's arm. "We need to go."

Cat Noir dragged Gabriel out of the tunnel with Ladybug following, cradling Nuru. She would figure out what to do with her later. When they were safely out of the tunnel, Cat Noir spun Gabriel to face him.

"Gabriel Agreste, you have hurt me in so many ways, some you don't even realize. But, because I have mercy, I am taking you back to your house, where your son can deal with you."

Gabriel stopped him. "How do you know I have a son?"

Cat Noir stared at him directly in the eyes. "Everyone knows, Mr. Agreste."

Ladybug sighed and entwined her hand in his. "Let's go, Cat Noir."

Cat Noir grabbed Gabriel and then hugged Ladybug. Ladybug held onto both of them and swung back to the Agreste manor. When they arrived, Cat Noir dropped Gabriel off.

"We'll be taking your kwami and finding a good place for her. You no longer will have access to her."

Gabriel scowled. "I'm not through with you."

Cat Noir grabbed Gabriel's shirt with his fist and pulled him to face him. "Yes you are."

Cat Noir pushed him back and turned away. Ladybug hugged him. "Cat Noir, you don't have to do this. Come live with me. We can be happy together and you can forget your past. Please, come with me."

Cat Noir smiled sadly at her. "Ladybug, my love, I would love to do that. But first, I have some unfinished business."

Cat Noir stared at Gabriel. "This is your chance to find out who I am. Do you want to know now or later?"

Gabriel crossed his arms. "I don't care. I probably don't even know me."

Cat Noir felt anger boiling up in him. "You're right. You don't know me."

Cat Noir took Ladybug's hand and started to walk away. Gabriel yelled at them, "Just because you've won the battle doesn't mean you've won the war, Cat Noir and Ladybug!"

Cat Noir whipped around. "Yes, yes we have."

Ladybug led him away from his old life and towards a new one, where they were together. Cat Noir looked back at Gabriel and sighed.

"Ladybug, I want him to know. I want him to know how much pain he has caused me."

Ladybug sighed and nodded. "If that is what you want, Cat Noir. I will support you no matter what. You know this."

Cat Noir nodded and turned around. "Gabriel Agreste, now you will know who you have been fighting. I hope you're satisfied."

Cat Noir took his ring and started to pull it off. Once he did this, there was no going back. With a deep breath, Cat Noir yanked the ring off.


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien stood in front of his father as Gabriel gasped and stepped back. "Adrien?" he whispered.

Adrien nodded. "Father, you have fought me almost every day since I became Cat Noir and you had no idea. I never knew how cruel you could be. After tonight, I'm moving in with Ladybug, and we will live out the rest of our lives together. We will start a new life, together. I will be happy, and never have to feel your disappointment ever again."

Adrien turned around to walk away when Gabriel stopped him. "Adrien, wait! We can fix this! I can be a better father!"

Adrien faced his father. "You had your chance, and you blew it. Goodbye."

Ladybug took Adrien's hand and they walked off together, silent tears rolling down Adrien's face. Ladybug pulled Adrien close and threw her yo-yo and they swung back to Ladybug's house. She transformed back into Marinette and as soon as Marinette opened her mouth to speak to Adrien, he burst into tears. Marinette held him close and they fell down on the roof together. Adrien gasped for breath as he cried into Marinette's shirt. She tried to calm him down but running her fingers through his hair.

"It's going to be okay, Adrien, I promise."

Adrien didn't say anything, but continued to cry. Marinette slowly stood up, and pulled Adrien up with her. She led him to her room and set him on her bed.

"Get some sleep, Adrien. I'll think of something to tell my parents. And don't worry about Nuru, either. We'll find somewhere for her."

As Marinette was leaving the room, Adrien called her name. "Marinette, thank you for taking care of me. I don't think I'll be okay for a while."

Marinette walked back over to him and hugged him. "It's okay not to be okay. I'm here for you, and so is Nino and Alya. You know who else is?"

Adrien giggled. "My faithful companion, Plagg."

Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and faced him. "Adrien, I'm so sorry for what happened. I never knew…"

Adrien sighed. "Plagg, don't apologize. You helped me more than you know. I'll find you some cheese. Just rest."

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and joined Plagg. They both tried to soothe Adrien as Marinette climbed down the ladder.

Her parents were asleep in their room, but Marinette knew this couldn't wait. She walked into their room and quietly woke them up. Sabine woke up first.

"What is it, Marinette?"

Marinette sighed and felt tears coming. "Mom, Adrien had to leave his house. He couldn't be with his father anymore. Can he please stay with us? He has nowhere else to go."

Sabine smiled and nodded. "Of course, sweetie. He can stay in our guest bedroom. Don't worry about telling your father, I'll let him know."

Marinette hugged her mom. "Thank you so much, Mom! It means a lot to Adrien and me."

Sabine hugged her daughter. "Go be with him, Marinette."

Marinette smiled and climbed back upstairs. Adrien was fast asleep on her bed, his face stained from tears. Plagg and Tikki hovered over him, their eyes never leaving him. Marinette snuck in and sat next to Adrien on the bed.

"Everything is going to be alright, I know it."

Nuru hovered to the side, nervous to join in. Marinette held her hand out. "Nuru, come here. You are welcome here until we can find you a new home."

Nuru smiled. "I will find the right person again, whenever that may be. It could be centuries from now."

Tikki glanced at her. "Centuries? You mean, you're going back?"

Nuru nodded. "I have to. I don't have an owner."

Marinette shook her head. "Wait, where are you going, Nuru?"

Nuru sighed. "All us kwami's come from a certain place. I will return there. We have a permanent home that we return to. And without evil in the world, Tikki and Plagg will probably return as well."

Marinette glanced at Tikki. "What? You're not leaving, are you?"

Tikki shook her head. "No, and neither is Plagg. We are staying here until we know that there is no more evil in the world."

Marinette sighed with relief. "Good, I don't think I could lose you, and neither could Adrien."

Plagg nodded. "I'm not leaving Adrien."

Nuru sighed. "If you insist. I will return. Goodbye. Thank you, Marinette, for all of your help."

Marinette smiled at her as Nuru flew out of the window and towards home. Marinette looked back down at Adrien. They would finally be together, forever. Marinette laid down, next to Adrien, and she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She giggled and snuggled close to him. She felt his breath by her ear.

"Goodnight, my love, my lady…my Ladybug."

Marinette grasped his hand and caressed his palm. "Goodnight, Adrien. I love you."

She felt his breathing become heavier and soon he was asleep. Marinette pulled the covers up and started to close her eyes. Tikki and Plagg settled on her shelf, snuggling together. Marinette felt her eyelids close and she thought, _this is what true happiness feels like._ She fell asleep in Adrien's arms, her thoughts drifting to their future together, and what it might hold for them. And honestly, she couldn't wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ten Years Later**

Marinette looked in the mirror at herself. She couldn't believe where she was standing. She couldn't believe what she was wearing. Alya stood next to her.

"Marinette, you look beautiful. Who knew you'd end up marrying Adrien Agreste?"

Marinette blushed and that shade of red brought back so many good memories. She looked down at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a floor length white, strapless wedding dress that had lace running along the sides. As requested, a hidden ladybug was laced into the dress, right by her heart. She had on white heels that made her feel tall and confident. Her hair was pulled into a bun with jewels threaded into her hair. A diamond necklace draped around her neck that was matched with two diamond bracelets. Her eyes were bare; no earrings were placed in her ears.

Alya grasped Marinette's hand. "Alright, best friend, it's time. Are you ready for your future, Mrs. Adrien Agreste?"

Marinette giggled and squeezed Alya's hand. "Only if you are with me."

The familiar sound of the wedding march played on the piano in the chapel. Marinette took a deep breath and faced the double doors separating her from her future. Alya smiled at her.

"Marinette, you can still back out, you know that right?"

Marinette gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

Alya just laughed. "Just making sure."

Marinette smiled at her. As she was about to open the doors, Alya stopped her. "Wait, Marinette, are you sure you don't want any earrings?"

Marinette shook her head. She didn't want anything to replace what she had with Tikki. "No, Adrien understands."

Alya just shrugged. "Alright, well get to it!"

Marinette opened the doors and gasped. Standing at the end of the aisle was Adrien. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. His hair was his usual style, which was how Marinette like it. He had shined dress shoes on, and green cuff links to compliment his piercing eyes. Adrien gasped when he saw Marinette. She was beautiful.

Marinette started the walk down the aisle and met Adrien at the end. He took her hands and whispered in her ear, "You are absolutely stunning, my lady."

Marinette blushed and Adrien giggled. "Have I told you I love that color on you?"

Marinette just smirked at him. "Can we just get married already? We're wasting daylight."

Adrien laughed and turned towards the minister. The minister started the ceremony and instructed the two to say their vows. Adrien went first.

"Marinette, from the moment we met, I knew that we were meant to be together. You were always there for me, even when I didn't think anyone was. Your kind spirit always lifted mine, and no matter what, you stood by my side. We fought separate battles together, and ended up making each other stronger. I have always loved you from the moment I saw you. No matter what happens to us, I promise to always be by your side and never let you feel alone. I will never abandon you, even if it means abandoning myself. I promise to always love you and treasure you. You are my hero, Marinette. I love you, my lady."

Marinette was shocked by how sweet his vows were. How could she top his? She cleared her throat and began.

"Adrien, I knew that you were special from the minute I saw you. You were different, and I was drawn to you because of that. And I'm so glad I got to know you. Not only were you the man of my dreams, but you were the light that led my way. Whenever I felt sad, you were always there. Even if I couldn't speak, you knew what I was saying. You complete me, Adrien Agreste, and I never want to be without you. My life is wonderful and full of light because of you. No matter what, I will be by your side. When my world was crumbling, you fixed it, and when you needed me most, I was there. I will never leave you, and my heart will always love you. There will never be anyone else. I love you, Adrien."

Adrien couldn't speak; he was in awe. He loved her so much, and know he knew how much she loved her. If only he could whisk her away to her honeymoon now. But first, I guess they had to get married.

The minister announced, "Adrien Agreste, do you take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Adrien didn't miss a beat. "I do."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Adrien pulled Marinette in close and kissed her. Their kiss was magical, none like any other. Now, the two were one and they would never be separated.

After the ceremony, and everything that went with it, Adrien and Marinette were finally alone together. Adrien sat down on the couch in the chapel and pulled Marinette down with him. He kissed her again and she giggled. Adrien sighed with happiness.

"Marinette, there's something I want to show you."

She cocked her head in curiosity. Adrien pulled out a small, brown box from his pocket. Marinette gasped when she saw it.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Adrien nodded. "Open it."

Marinette took the box and slowly opened it. Sitting in the box were two circle shaped earrings with red and black spots. She smiled and slowly slipped the earrings on. And in an instant, Tikki appeared. When she regained her balance, she looked around.

"What? I didn't know I was supposed to be released," Tikki wondered.

Marinette laughed. "Oh, Tikki, I missed you."

Tikki glanced at her. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you just don't recognize me. Tikki, it's Marinette."

Tikki gasped. "Marinette? You look so different!"

"Well, it has been ten years. And, I was just married."

Tikki turned around and saw Adrien. "Adrien! Plagg would love to see you now."

Adrien shrugged. "Well, maybe he can."

He pulled out another brown box and opened it. A silver ring lay inside and Tikki laughed. "How did you get us?"

Adrien winked. "I have connections."

He slipped the ring on his finger and Plagg appeared, looking confused. When he saw Adrien, he screamed.

"Adrien!" Then he flew into Adrien and hugged him as best as he could.

Adrien just laughed. "Hey, Plagg, I missed you."

Plagg nodded. "I missed you, too. You were the best Cat Noir I ever had!"

Tikki smiled. "And Marinette, you were the best Ladybug I've ever had."

Marinette smiled at Adrien. "We've always been a great team."

Tikki sat on Marinette's knee. "So now you have to tell us everything! What has happened in ten years?"

Marinette smiled. "So much. For once, two people found out that we were Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Who found out?"

Marinette sighed. "Alya and Nino. Who else? After you and Plagg left, I didn't feel the need to keep things a secret anymore. So, I told Alya and she was shocked at first, but then she grew excited. She said she had always known somewhere inside of her, but never wanted to admit it. Anyways, our friendship is stronger than ever."

Adrien nodded. "Basically the same happened with Nino. Except, when I told him, he replied with 'I know.' Apparently, he had found out when he saw me transform once. But he was really cool with it. And since then, we tell each other everything." Adrien smiled at Marinette. "Nino is going to propose to Alya next weekend on their anniversary."

Marinette squealed. "I'm so happy for them!"

Plagg glanced up at Adrien and sighed. "I hate to bring this up, Adrien, but what ever happened to your father?"

Adrien's brow furrowed and he sighed. "Well, we haven't exactly spoken since we found out about each other. He was here at the wedding, but he stood in the back. We exchange words of greetings on birthdays and holidays, but that's about it. He lost his son ten years ago. I want to reconnect with him, but I don't think I can ever trust him again."

Marinette took his hands. "Healing comes with time, Adrien. You two will reconnect eventually, I'm sure of it."

Adrien nodded but then brightened. "Plagg, Tikki, would you like to join us on our honeymoon on a cruise ship?"

Tikki squealed and Plagg cheered. "Yes!" they exclaimed.

Marinette smiled. "I missed you both so much. And after the honeymoon, if you two need to go back, we understand. We just missed you. Tikki, you were my best friend for a while."

Tikki giggled. "And you were mine, Marinette."

Marinette teared up a bit. "You taught me so much. I never knew someone so small could have such a big heart. Tikki, I love you."

Tikki flew up and kissed Marinette's cheek. "I love you too, Marinette."

Plagg nodded at Adrien. "Same for you, Adrien."

Adrien laughed. "Yeah, I love you too, Plagg."

Marinette stood up and took Adrien's hand. Tikki and Plagg flew into Adrien's pocket and the four of them continued an adventure they had started ten years ago.


	25. Chapter 25

Marinette's eyes were closed as she tanned on the deck of the cruise ship. This was everything she had ever wanted. She was married to the man of her dreams, she was on a cruise ship, and Tikki was back, at least for a little while. The music Marinette was listening to through headphones suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Adrien smiling down at her.

"Come with me, my wife. I have a romantic evening planned," he said.

Marinette giggled and let Adrien help her out of the lounge chair. Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked away from the deck and to the inside of the ship. Adrien turned to face Marinette and took both of her hands.

"Alright, so first on the agenda, go into our room. There will be a surprise waiting for you."

Marinette raised an eyebrow while smiling and walked into her room. On the bed was a bouquet of roses and a card. She squealed and read the card: _To the love of my life, Marinette, I have a special evening planned. Wear your favorite outfit tonight and meet me in the dining room. You will not be disappointed, my lady. Love, your husband._

Marinette sighed happily and went to her closet. She pulled out her favorite red cocktail dress and slipped it on. She redid her hair and let it flow down her back. Over the years, it had grown and now reached the small of her back. She curled her hair and put on makeup, whilst checking the time. Quickly, she slipped on some red stilettos and smiled at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked amazing. Before leaving, she checked the room.

"Tikki? Come on, Tikki, we have to go meet Adrien."

No answer. Marinette searched the room. "Tikki?"

She sighed and went to go get the roses when she saw another note on the card that she had missed before. _Oh, and don't worry about Tikki. She's with me._

Marinette smiled and hurried out the door to go meet Adrien in the dining room. When she arrived, Adrien was waiting at a table for two, and he was wearing a black suit with a green tie. Marinette swooned at the sight of her husband and walked over to him.

"Wow, Marinette…You look absolutely stunning."

Marinette blushed. "You are handsome, my love."

Adrien leaned over and kissed her softly. When they released the kiss, Adrien pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and then joined her in his own seat.

"Tonight, Marinette, we are having tonight's specialty: the lobster. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," she said smiling. "Now, where is my kwami?"

Adrien chuckled. "With Plagg. Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough. Just enjoy the night."

Marinette just smirked. "Alright, whatever you say."

The two enjoyed their dinner and had peach cobbler for dessert. After dinner, Adrien took Marinette's hand and led her out to the deck.

"Now this is where the magic begins," he said with a smile.

Marinette laughed. "What is going on, Adrien?"

He just smiled, but said nothing. Then, he pulled out a blindfold and slipped it over her eyes. "You can't look, okay? It's a surprise."

Marinette giggled. "Okay, Adrien. Just as long as you don't scare me or anything."

Adrien softly giggled. "Don't you worry, darling. Everything will be fine."

Adrien opened his blazer and Plagg flew out of his pocket, holding the ring. Adrien winked at Plagg and then slipped on the ring. Adrien nodded at Plagg and Plagg was sucked into the ring. Adrien transformed into Cat Noir, the first time in ten years, and adjusted himself before speaking to Marinette.

"Alright, Marinette, the surprise is ready but you have to have an open mind."

Marinette frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cat Noir took her hands and caressed them. "We are going to do something we haven't done in a long time."

Cat Noir took the blindfold off and Marinette gasped. "C-cat Noir?"

He nodded. "Are you ready to become Ladybug?"

She smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

Tikki appeared, holding the earrings. Marinette slipped the earrings on. "Tikki, transform me!"

Suddenly, Marinette became Ladybug, a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time. Ladybug looked down at herself and then at Cat Noir.

"Are we really doing this? You don't think we're too old for this?"

Cat Noir shook his head. "Never."

Ladybug laughed and swung her yo-yo and it caught on the top of the cruise ship. She pulled Cat Noir close to her and they swung to the top. When they reached the top, Ladybug held onto Cat Noir and kissed him. They kissed for a solid five minutes, when Cat Noir released to speak to her.

"Look at us, babe. We are reliving our hero days."

Ladybug giggled. "Yes, yes we are. Now all we need is an akumatized victim."

Cat Noir's expression turned dark, and Ladybug realized what she had said. "Adrien, I didn't mean…"

Cat Noir stopped her. "No, it's okay. You're right. We became heroes because there was evil in the world. That evil is no more, and he will never become Hawkmoth again."

Ladybug nodded and hugged Cat Noir. "No matter what he did, we still have each other."

Cat Noir sighed happily. "Yes we do, Marinette, and I am so grateful for that."

Ladybug grasped his hands. "Let's make the most of this night, and enjoy ourselves."

Cat Noir nodded and pulled her close to kiss the love of his life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Fifteen Years Later**

Marinette scrambled around the apartment, trying to get everything ready for school. She picked up the backpack, books, lunch, and… What was she missing?

"Marinette, you forgot the shoes," Adrien said, smirking.

Marinette smiled at her husband. "Thank you, babe. I knew I was forgetting something."

Adrien chuckled and pulled Marinette close. "I'll gather up the school supplies. Why don't you go get our daughter?"

Marinette giggled and kissed Adrien before going upstairs. "Cateline, it's time for school!"

The sound of footsteps came from upstairs. "Coming!"

Cateline Agreste hurried down the stairs, passing Marinette. Marinette laughed and followed her daughter.

"Cateline, remember, Aunt Alya is picking you up from school today, so be sure to meet up with your cousin after school."

Cateline rolled her eyes. "Mom, Renard is annoying. Can't he just go with Uncle Nino?"

Adrien chuckled. "Uncle Nino will be there, too. Your mother and I will pick you up around six tonight, okay? Then we'll go out to eat to celebrate your birthday."

Cateline beamed. "Can you believe it? I'm officially a highschooler! And fourteen!"

Marinette giggled and hugged Cateline. "Alright, honey, have fun today. Your father is taking you to school."

As Adrien was about to leave with Cateline, the news flashed saying that breaking news was happening. Marinette turned up the volume and listened to the news anchor.

"Just in, Paris is under attack by a mysterious villain who calls himself Hawkmoth."

Marinette's hand flew to her mouth as Adrien moved to comfort her. Adrien whispered in her ear, "It's happening again."

Marinette turned to him and whispered back, "So…do you think _they_ will come?"

Adrien shrugged. "We did."

Marinette turned back to the television as Cateline moved closer to the television. "Dad, what is going on?"

Adrien put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be alright."

The news anchor continued with the story. "Police are trying to stop the villain, but to no avail. Who will save Paris? Will the legendary Ladybug and Cat Noir return? Or will Paris fall?"

Marinette felt her heart start beating faster. Adrien held her hand and squeezed it. He took a deep breath and said, "Cateline, it's time to go to school. Don't worry, okay? You'll be okay."

Just then, the phone rang. Marinette answered. "Marinette, it's happening all over again," Alya said on the other end.

Marinette sighed. "I know, but Adrien and I can't do it anymore."

Alya sighed back. "I know. I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir return."

Marinette hung up the phone and watched as her husband took Cateline to school. Marinette tried not to worry, but she was unsuccessful. Hopefully, Tikki and Plagg found new people to stop evil.

The day passed slowly, and soon it was time for Marinette and Adrien to pick up Cateline from Alya and Nino's house. Renard and Cateline were playing a video game and Cateline was winning. Renard tried to catch up to his cousin, but he couldn't beat her.

"Cateline, why do you always win?" he whined.

She smirked. "Because I'm just that good."

Alya chuckled. "Alright, you two, it's time to stop. Cateline, your parents are here."

Cateline stood up to meet her parents. Adrien met her at the door and gave her a hug. "Okay sweetie, now it's time to celebrate your birthday!"

Marinette kissed Cateline's cheek. "Let's go, honey. Thank you again, Alya."

Alya smiled and waved goodbye. The Agreste's drove to Cateline's favorite restaurant and had a celebration. When they finished, they returned home and Cateline ran upstairs to call her best friend. Marinette and Adrien smiled as they watched their daughter run up the stairs laughing.

"I hope one day she can learn the truth about us, Adrien," Marinette said wistfully.

Adrien put his arm around her waist. "She will, eventually. Until then, she'll have to figure out the world by herself."

When Cateline got to her room, she shut the door and jumped on the bed. But before she could call her friend, she noticed a little brown box on her drawer. She stared at curiously and then slowly opened it. Inside was a pair of small, circular red earrings. Cateline thought that it was just another present from her parents. She was about to go downstairs to thank them when she heard a small voice.

"Hello, Cateline."

Cateline jumped up in surprise. Floating in front of her was a small, red figure with a smile on its face. Cateline wanted to scream, but the figure stopped her.

"Please don't be afraid, Cateline. I am a kwami…"

The small figure gave her speech about the heroine Ladybug, and how she must stop evil. When she finished talking, Cateline was in shock.

"So…that Hawkmoth guy on the news…am I supposed to stop him?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes. He uses his powers for evil, which is not what he is supposed to do, but you can stop him."

Cateline felt fear bubbling up. "I have to save the world…alone?"

Tikki shook her head. "No, Cateline, you don't. There is another kwami who completes me. He produces the hero, Cat Noir. Cat Noir will help you fight evil. But only you can stop it. So, do you want to try it out?"

Cateline smiled. "Tikki, spots on!"

Cateline transformed into Ladybug and felt a sense of excitement. This would be her secret to keep, and it would be amazing. If only her parents could see her now. Cateline swung her yo-yo and swung out the window to go fight the evil in Paris.

Marinette and Adrien sat on the couch, watching the news, when breaking news appears.

"It seems that the legendary Ladybug has returned to save us again! And joining her is Cat Noir!"

Marinette sat up in shock. "Adrien, they're back!"

Adrien laughed in relief. "Yes! I wonder where our little friends are now."

Marinette sighed happily and leaned into Adrien. "I'd love to see Tikki again, and I know you'd love to see Plagg."

Adrien shrugged. "Eh, he was alright."

Marinette punched him playfully. "You know you love him."

Adrien nodded and hugged Marinette.

Ladybug swung into her room and transformed back into Cateline. "Tikki, that was amazing! And Cat Noir is amazing!"

Tikki chuckled. "I know. But you have to keep this a secret, even to Cat Noir."

Cateline nodded. "I know."

There was a knock at Cateline's door and Tikki hid under the covers of the bed. Marinette walked in and smiled at Cateline.

"I just came to say goodnight and tell you that there was good news today. There are heroes in Paris now to defeat the evil."

Cateline smiled. "Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Marinette smiled. "Yes, dear. They are amazing heroes. Trust me, Paris is safe."

Cateline giggled. "I know."

Cateline climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. Marinette kissed Cateline's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

Marinette slowly shut the door and walked back downstairs. As she was walking down, she heard a knock on Cateline's door. Marinette turned around and opened the door. There was nothing there. But then her eyes went to a small brown box sitting on the drawer. Marinette stifled a gasp.

"Tikki?" she whispered.

Tikki flew out and appeared in front of Marinette. "Hello again, Marinette."

Marinette felt herself tearing up. "I missed you so much. And now you're back." She glanced at her daughter. "You have chosen my daughter?"

Tikki giggled. "The daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir is a very noble person. She will be a wonderful Ladybug…she already is."

Marinette thought back to the news tonight. "My daughter…is now Ladybug? But who is Cat Noir?"

Tikki shrugged. "That I don't know."

Marinette sighed and Tikki flew up to snuggle up to Marinette's cheek. Marinette hugged her.

"Well, it's time to move on. Tikki, take care of my daughter please. I'm trusting you."

Tikki nodded. "She will be safe."

Marinette smiled and closed the door. She ran downstairs to get Adrien.

"Adrien, you'll never guess what just happened!"

Marinette explained everything to Adrien, and he was in shock. "Our daughter…is Ladybug."

"Yes!" Marinette squealed.

Adrien just chuckled. "Alright then. I guess heroes run in our family." He thought for a second. "I wonder who Cat Noir is. Whoever it is will have Plagg, and he's a handful."

Marinette smiled. "Whoever it is will be a wonderful Cat Noir."

At Alya and Nino's house, Renard looked out his window. So much had happened in just a few hours. Two heroes came to save Paris from evil.

"I wonder what Paris thinks of the new heroes?" he thought aloud.

"Oh, Paris loves them. Especially Cat Noir," Plagg said while eating cheese.

Renard turned to look at him. "I guess you're right. So you said before that Ladybug and Cat Noir have been here before?"

Plagg nodded. "Yes, and they will continue to save Paris."

Renard looked back out the window as Cateline looked out hers. Both would learn so much from their experiences and come to embrace their destiny as the two best heroes Paris has ever seen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again! I know I said I was finished with this story, but I've had feedback from some of you requesting a sequel. I am happy to say that there will be one! The sequel will mostly focus on Cateline and Renard and their adventures as Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, Marinette and Adrien will be around as well, helping Cateline on her journey as Ladybug. If you liked this story, please read the sequel, titled Holding On to the Mask. Thank you all again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you all enjoy the sequel!**


End file.
